The Phantom and the Ballerina
by MissyQueenofEvil7
Summary: When a young girl falls into the world of The Phantom of the Opera she soon finds herself becoming a dancer of the Opera Populaire. But soon her adventures will go beyond dancing. Especially, when she finds herself face to face with The Phantom. Will the pair form a friendship? Or will The Phantom push her away? And will she be able to make sure the Phantom gets a happy ending?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

It was early evening when the 11-year-old girl snuck behind the run-down opera house and picked the lock on the stage door. Quietly she made her way to the prima donna room. The girl had dark blonde hair, bright blue eyes and was of average height. Once she stepped inside she closed the door. Then sitting down on the bed, she cracked open a book titled _The Phantom of the Opera. _The girl closed her book and sighed, "I wish I were a part of that story." She got up and started dancing in front of the full-length mirror.

"Think of me. Think of me fondly. When we've said goodbye." She continued humming the tune as she danced. And then suddenly three things happened in quick succession.

First there was a crack and the giant mirror swung open. Then smoke began billowing out along with a haunting music coming from inside the mirror. Finally, the girl found herself falling through darkness before everything went black as she drifted out of consciousness.


	2. A Mysterious Arrival

When she came to the girl found herself on a soft bed. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw she was in a small room and in the corner reading a book was a woman whose image was frighteningly familiar. She wore a long black dress with buttons down the front. She had a stern face and her jet black hair was pulled back in a bun with a braid going over the top of her head. This woman was undoubtedly Madame Giry, the strict ballet mistress from _The Phantom of the Opera. _But this was impossible.

She looked up and closed her book. "Ah good. You're awake. How do you feel?" Her tone was strong yet it also had gentleness to it.

The girl sat up slowly taking in Madame Giry before finally saying, "I feel fine for the most part. But I have to be hallucinating this can't be possible."

"Can you tell me your name and what do you mean by this can't be possible," Madame Giry asked furrowing her brow.

Pausing the girl said, "My name is Juliette DuBois, I am eleven years old and from America. As far as what is impossible I mean the fact that you are real. Or that this room looks like it is from the 19th century. You're just a character from a book and a play." Juliette's voice sped up as she began to feel more worried.

"Calm down child what do you mean? Don't worry there is no hurry," said Madame Giry soothingly. _Meg is lucky to have such a good mother _a small part in the back of Juliette's mind thought.

"Please don't think that I'm crazy because what I am about to say is hard to believe. Where I come from you are just a story. Granted a famous one that has been adapted to a wonderful play. But you, Meg, The Phantom, and even the Opera Populaire are works of fiction in my favorite story. And…" Juliette hurried on scared Giry wouldn't believe her. "If you want proof, I know that your name is Madame Antoinette Giry the ballet mistress at the Opera Populaire, I know that the Phantom's real name is Erik Destler, you rescued him from a gypsy fair where he was shown off as _The Devils Child, _and the right side of his face is covered by a mask because he has a deformity."

Madame Giry looked skeptical but shocked. "Nobody else knows all of that and yet the idea that you come from a whole different world is crazy. And you have no idea how you got here?"

Juliette shook her head. "No I don't. By the way how did I end up here?" She asked curiously.

"My daughter Meg found you near the outside of the opera house. We brought you inside as you were unconscious and placed you in a spare room. Most people are gone for the holidays." Madame Giry answered.

Juliette nodded but then placed a hand to her head as nodding made her head hurt. Immediately noticing this Madame Giry stood up.

"I think that is enough questioning for now. We can worry about everything else once you are more rested up. I must leave to take care of some matters so just rest for now."

Juliette thanked her and then slowly lay back down. All of this was a lot to take in. Sure, she adored the story but that didn't make waking up in the middle of it any less scary. She sighed. There wasn't much she was going to be able to do right now so she may as well try and get some rest. Soon she was fast asleep completely unaware of the masked man watching her from behind the mirror.

/

Madame Giry strode down the hallway. She wasn't sure entirely what to think of the young girl. Certainly, she didn't believe Juliette to be a danger in anyway. Madame Giry prided herself on being a good judge of character and the girl seemed sweet enough. In fact, she reminded Madame Giry of her own daughter Meg. As for the story about being from a different time and world, well it was ridiculous and yet, Juliette did not seem to be lying. No, her panicked expression that practically begged to be believed proved that.

Suddenly, just as she reached her office and stepped inside Madame Giry felt a presence around her. She was clearly not alone. "I know you're there Erik," she said into the apparently empty room.

After a moment of silence, a panel in the wall slid open and a man dresses in a black tuxedo with a white mask that covered half his face, stepped out. "Your keen senses never cease to astound me Antoinette," he said in a smooth and melodic voice.

"I have know you for many years. Your tricks do not surprise me quite as much. Besides you weren't making that much of an effort to hide yourself," she replied as they both sat down.

"Well this is an interesting development," The Phantom, or as Madame Giry had called him Erik, said casually.

"If you are referring to Juliette then I agree it certainly is interesting. What did you think of her?" Madame Giry asked.

"Well she is certainly taking the situation about waking up in a new place or century for that matter, quite decently. Much better at least than most of the ballet rats her age. Her story about us being a legend seems impossible but judging by her behavior she at least believes it to be true. And it would be the only explanation about how she managed to find out about the gypsy fair," he said rather analytically.

Madame Giry nodded. "My thoughts exactly. Honestly, I think it would be best if we put the story part from our minds right now. The real concern is what is going to happen to her once she is better. It was lucky she appeared over the holidays with few people around, but things won't be that way forever. She clearly has no place to go."

"Perhaps she could join the dancers her and train to be in the corp de ballet. From the brief look at her that I got it appears she has the form of a dancer. If need be I can also put in a word with the manager," The Phantom said.

"That seems like the best option to me. Once she wakes up I will ask her about it." Madame Giry agreed.

The Phantom stood up and headed back toward the panel. "Good, keep an eye on her. It would be a pain to save her only to have something else happen."

As the panel closed Madame Giry turned away and headed off to check on Juliette.


	3. The Unexpected Letter

Meg and Juliette reached the kitchen and Juliette could immediately smell the hot soup mentioned by Meg. Both girls grabbed bowls, got soup, and sat down. Slowly the rest of the ballet rat and stage hands filed in and sat down along with them.

"So," said one of the stage hands, "you're the new dancer. Want to tell us about yourself? I'm Jaime by the way." He gave her a friendly smile. Juliette paused. She had not thought of what to tell for a cover story.

"I was born in America but my family moved to France when I was young. My mother taught me to dance. A few years ago, my parents died in a fire. I have no living relatives so I came here to dance so I wouldn't end up on the streets." Juliette thanked God that she was quick at thinking on her feet and hoped that they believed her.

"So, what you mean is that you are basically a charity case." This came from a platinum blond haired girl with green eyes who looked about twelve. Juliette would have called her pretty were it not for the icy look the girl was giving her. _A mean girl in the making,_ Juliette thought to herself

"Oh, be quiet Marietta! It isn't as if you are superior to any of us just because you're one of the eldest. Juliette has been here less than a week and you are already harping on her," snapped a girl who I believed was called Mary Ann. She too looked to be one of the older girls Juliette would guess about thirteen. At this a couple other ballerinas added their own comments. Seeing she was outnumbered the green-eyed girl got up and left with a few ballerinas trailing behind.

"Don't worry about her," said one of the ballerinas from the corps de ballet. Her name was Sorelli. "She's just an uppity ballet rat who thinks she is better than everyone just because her family has more money." Jaime snorted.

"Yes, her life goal is to catch some handsome man and not have to do anything." His comment was met with agreement. The rest of dinner continued on without incident. More people were introduced and it seemed as if those at the opera house were very welcoming.

"Sorry if we didn't seem too welcoming when you came in. Everyone was just worried about making o much noise and getting scolded by Madame Giry," said Mary Ann pushing back a stray wisp of black hair.

"Oh yes, Madame Giry is probably the best ballet mistress in France but good lord is she strict. You don't want to cross her. She can be a perfectionist when it comes to dancing." This came from a man called Alexander who was also in the corps de ballet.

Finally, everyone began to leave and the younger girls as she headed back to her dormitory. As she followed Meg out Juliette felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Darby, one of the older stage hands and second in command to Buquet. He looks to be in his mid-forties. He had brown hair and there was stubble showing on his chin. He emanated an almost fatherly aura.

"If anyone gives you trouble in particular that drunken fool Buquet feel free to come and tell me or Madame Giry. There ain't no good reason for him to be harassing you girls." He said in his Irish accent. Juliette smiled up at him.

"Thanks, I will," she said be for running after Meg.

/

Marietta was telling a story when Juliette reached the dorm and she ignored the girl as she got ready for bed. However, here her attention was peaked when she heard the words Opera Ghost reached her ears. Despite knowing practically all there is to know about The Phantom Juliette knew that she would have to put on an air of ignorance if she was not to arouse suspicion.

"Excuse me?" She said. "I have heard this Phantom mentioned a couple times. Who or what is he." This got a cold laugh out of Marietta.

"Well, if you are going to be staying here you may as well know. The Phantom is a creature who haunts this opera house," she said.

"Yes, I gathered that much by the name," Juliette replied somewhat sarcastically.

"Only Buquet has seen him. It is said that he has a face like death with no nose and he occasionally appears with a head of fire. He is supposed to look skeletal as if he was not even human which some even doubt," said the youngest girl called Olive.

"He gives orders to the managers and people in charge when he wants changes made and he reserves box five every night although no one sees him in it. If we disobey he will cause accidents to happen such as a set piece falling." This came from a nervous Meg.

"Death's head that has fire hmm. And the only witness was a drunken stagehand. It seems to me that this ghost is a more of a man with a bunch of tall tales surrounding him." Juliette said skeptically.

"Then you doubt his existence," said Mary Ann with her brow furrowed.

"Oh no I believe you that someone here is doing this but I think some of the ideas that have been cooked up like the fire head are a bit to wild," Juliette clarified.

"Well anyway he must have done something really bad to get a face like his. It's a good thing he doesn't show himself too often. I would hate to have to look at a face like that. Whatever sin he committed he is rightfully paying for," said Marietta in a very arrogant tone.

These words angered Juliette. What did this girl know of Erik or his suffering? She had no right to judge him!

"How dare you! How can you condemn a man just for his face? It isn't his fault that there are people like you who are so narrow minded. You should never judge someone till you know them. You truly are cruel." Juliette looked around. "Now, I don't want to hear anyone else insult the Phantom." Juliette then spun around, whipping her hair in Marietta's face in the process, and headed back to her bed.

/

The Phantom rarely took the passages that ran by the ballerina's dormitories. Yet, when he heard slightly raised voices he could not help his curiosity. Looking from behind a smaller mirror set in the wall he saw the girls gathered together gossiping as usual. He soon realized it was his story they were telling to Juliette. The Phantom recalled what she had said about knowing so much about him and waited to see how she would react to these fantasies created by the ballet rats. Honestly it was almost hilarious how they turned a few simple tricks into a catastrophe. He examined Juliette's face. She was a good actress for she looked the picture of innocence when she answered the other girls.

"The Phantom is a creature who haunts this opera house," said a platinum haired girl with a sneer on her face.

"Yes, I gathered that much by the name," came the reply in a voice that dripped with sarcasm. The Phantom had to resist a chuckle at her words. But what shocked him was what came next. As the platinum blond girl insulted him Juliette became riled up.

"How dare you condemn a man for his face. It isn't his fault there are people like you who are so narrow minded."

This outburst was astonishing. He was used to insults about his deformity. And he had heard much worse than anything these girls could come up with. But never in his whole life had someone jumped to his defense. The Phantom could rarely be shocked but this was certainly unexpected. Why would a young girl would leap to the defense of a monster who she was not even acquainted with was a mystery to him. As he left the spot he had been watching from he resolved to think on the matter.

/

After the argument with Marietta the other girls were careful what they said around Juliette when they talked of the Phantom.

"You know I will never be able to forget the look on Marietta's face when you stood up to her. That face was priceless," said Mary Ann.

Most of the girls were nice enough toward Juliette with the exception of Marietta and her entourage. However, Juliette had made three very close friends. Jamie the young stage hand, Mary Ann one of her fellow dancers, and of course Meg who was becoming like a sister to her.

"Yes, it was about time someone spoke up and the fact that you are a bit younger and that you're new just adds to the sting," said Jaime with a grin.

"Why did you speak up Juliette? I mean I think it was the right thing for you to do but what was your reasoning?" asked Meg with an innocent and curious look on her face.

"I hate cruelty. People who go around saying things like that are merely insecure themselves. But that doesn't mean they should get away with saying such things. My parents taught me to treat and view others based on my perceptions not those of others. Half of those descriptions are idle gossip. But to say someone deserves to be outcast crosses the line." Juliette said in reply.

"Well you won't be hearing anything bad from us," Mary Ann said in reply. The group reached the stage and Jaime groaned at the list of directions for where he was to work.

"I'm stuck working with that idiot Buquet, honestly how the heck did he get in charge. Sometimes I wish the Opera ghost would do something about him," the fourteen-year-old sighed and then with a smile walked off to do is job.

The three girls headed towards the stage for practice. Suddenly Juliette realized she had forgotten her wrap. It was going to be chilly onstage and there was still a small amount of time to kill while the older dancers finished their lesson.

"Oh my! I forgot my wrap," said Juliette in shock. "You two go ahead it will only take a minute." And she raced back to the dormitories. When she reached it she went to her bedside to get the wrap but was stopped by a small envelope peaking out from under her pillow. It had a red skull seal. Knowing what this meant Juliette slowly picked up and opened the envelope. The letter inside read;

_Dear Mademoiselle DuBois,_

_ Welcome to my opera house. I wish to inform you that I am well aware of your true circumstances which you related to Madame Giry. While I too find this hard to believe, I will for now, view it as the truth. I would appreciate it if you will keep facts about my past secret it wouldn't do to have the whole opera house knowing who I really am. I would also like to thank you for your rather fiery defense last night. In closing I wish you the best of luck. You have nothing to fear so long as you don't get in the way._

_Your obedient servant,_

_O.G._

Juliette could not have been more shocked. The opera ghost had written her a letter! Of course, she would keep quiet about it but still. Juliette placed the letter carefully beneath her mattress, grabbed her wrap, and quickly left the room.


	4. The New Primadonna

Months went by and soon Juliette had become accustomed to life around the opera house. Between dancing, chatting with her friends, and learning her way around the opera house, Juliette was kept far too occupied to worry much about being away from home. Yes, she did miss her aunt and uncle a little but she had never been close enough to them for her to really feel a strong hurt. To be honest Juliette didn't really care if she ever got back.

She had had no contact with the Phantom since his letter to her, which she still kept under her mattress. However, there were of course the usual incidents of props falling and items going missing. Juliette found the over-reaction of the other girls her age rather amusing. Especially since she was aware about who was really causing the events. Before long Juliette realized she had been here a full year and was now twelve years old.

Juliette was sitting at a dressing table in the dormitory when Meg came bursting in.

"Julie! Julie! Guess what!" She cried using the nickname that she had somewhere along the line decided to call Juliette. She had been so enthusiastic that Juliette really could bring herself to correct her.

"Ok, I give in Meg what is it?" Juliette replied with a smile.

"Well, you know how La Cosette is retiring? Well, the whole company is wanted out in the theater to meet her replacement from Italy. We are also getting a new tenor." She grabbed Juliette's hand. "Hurry. We want a good seat."

Meg practically dragged Juliette from the dorm and into the theater. At last the two girls reached the stage where all the dancers of the Opera Populaire stood watching. The new soprano had bright red hair and was quite large. She wore a nasty sneer on her face and Juliette felt an immediate dislike for the woman. Behind her stood a rather large man who must be the new tenor.

"And this is the corps de ballet along with those little ballerinas who are training to join the corp," said the manager Monseur Lefreve. All the girls curtsied and the boys gave a small bow. "This is our new soprano La Carlotta and our new tenor Singor Piangi. Perhaps mademoiselle we could have a demonstration of your talents," the manager coaxed.

Carlotta obliged she threw off the extravagant furs she wore and stood center stage. As soon as she started to sing Juliette had trouble not clapping her hands over her ears. She could tell by the looks upon the faces of her fellow dancers that she was not alone in her opinion of the new prima donna's voice.

"I'll take dying cat for 500," Juliette whispered to Meg who giggled, Juliette had explained Jeopardy to her the previous night. Needless to say, everyone on stage was quite relieved when the song ended.

/

The big topic of conversation that night at the dinner table for everyone that night was the new soprano.

"I can't believe they hired that woman. She can't sing and she can't act. The only thing she can do is throw temper tantrums. You should have seen the way she was yelling at the maids just because the mirror wasn't shiny enough, "said Jamie.

"Lord, Monseur Reyer was so desperate to shut her up that he had the orchestra skip to the end of the song. There is another super long verse that he just cut," the lyricist Elizabeth informed everyone.

"Just imagine how long practice is going to be with her around now. I might not be able to hear the music over her caterwauling," came Sorelli's voice from the end of the table.

"What does your mother think Meg?" asked Mary Ann.

"Mother is pretty good about hiding her emotions but I am pretty sure she doesn't like Carlotta much. She hates valuable dance time being taken up by useless things like Carlotta's arrogant disposition." Meg replied.

"Let's just hope the opera ghost doesn't do anything too drastic. Although I fully support anything that will make her stay here slightly uncomfortable. She seems like a big bully to me," Juliette said, finally adding in her thoughts.

"So, rooting for the Phantom now? Marietta sneered.

Juliette just shrugged and continued to eat. Marietta really wasn't worth her time right now.

/

The Phantom was not in the best of moods. That toad Carlotta was a disgrace to opera. But unfortunately she was the only soprano that could be afforded. However, he would have to come up with a welcome present for the new diva. He smirked, perhaps Carlotta could serve as a decent source of entertainment.

With the light of mischief in his eyes the Phantom turned his thoughts to more pleasurable topics as he passed the dining area. He heard the familiar voice of the girl called Juliette amongst the rest of the cast's chatter.

"I fully support anything that will make her stay here slightly uncomfortable."

It seemed that the young dancer and himself were thinking along the same lines. To be honest he continued to find this girl engaging. She was an excellent addition to the other ballet rats outshining most of them. Her personality could go from quiet and reserved to social and excited. She was firmly loyal and also seemed to have obeyed his instructions without question.

Yes, despite himself the Phantom was becoming more and more interested in her. Perhaps he should reveal himself or at least talk to her. But he banished the idea from his mind quickly. The most likely thing that would happen would be her running and that was something he couldn't have.


	5. A New Family

One year later…

Thirteen. Thirteen years old and she still remained in the nineteenth century. Juliette stood at the bar and stretched lifting a leg up on the bar with her toe pointed. Next to her Meg was doing the same thing and chatting away about some piece of gossip.

Not much had changed since her arrival two years previously. Juliette had found that she excelled at ballet. Soon she was one of the best dancers. She had also grown quite close to Meg and Madame Giry. In fact, Juliette had spent the previous Christmas at their house. This was partially due to the fact that Meg seemed to have permanently attached herself to Juliette.

"Pliés first girls then we will work on our rond de jambes and grand batmas," ordered Madame Giry with a stomp of her cane.

Immediately all the girls jumped to first position. You never questioned Madame Giry.

Two hours later a hot and tired Juliette emerged from the practice room with Meg by her side.

"Well that was tough. I honestly don't think I could dance another step," said Juliette.

"Save your strength, we have another lesson at noon," replied Meg. "Did you hear the news? There has been another sighting of the Opera Ghost!" Meg's tone was both excited and frightened.

"Oh Meg, you know I don't pay much attention to those so called sightings. It is probably just some stage hand playing tricks again." Juliette said with a roll of her eyes.

Just as the pair rounded a corner they ran straight into a wall of fabric and feathers. It was La Carlotta and some of her minions. What's worse was that Marietta seemed to have joined her.

"Out of my way you foolish little rats! Why don't you watch where you are going?!" Said Carlotta angrily.

"Please, these two can barely see where to dance let alone watch where they're going," Marietta sneered. With her nasty disposition Marietta had easily wormed her way into Carlotta's group of cronies.

"It was just as much your fault as it was ours now I apologize for the accident but there is no need to get nasty," Juliette stated calmly. She would prefer this situation not escalate.

"Shut your mouth you stupid charity case. You are just e're by pity and that little imp is just lucky her mother works e're," snapped Carlotta.

"Well at least Juliette has some talent!" said Meg although she shrank back behind Juliette under the glare of the diva.

"O'w dare you!" cried Carlotta.

"That is no way to talk to your superiors," said Marietta furiously.

"Oh, hush up Marietta and quit the wanna be diva attitude. Meg could dance circles round you and as for you Carlotta, well, let's just say the Opera Populaire could use a new diva. Preferably on that can carry a tune." Juliette's tone was brave as she stood up to the over the top diva and the rude ballerina.

Fortunately, the scene was saved from any further trouble by the arrival of Madame Giry. She took in the scene. Marietta and Carlotta facing off against Meg and Juliette, the latter of which was standing protectively in front of Meg.

"Signora don't you have somewhere to be? And Marietta perhaps you could spend your time practicing those turns of yours as opposed to picking fights with your fellow dancers," Madame Giry said briskly. Once Carlotta and Marietta left she turned to the two remaining girls. "I will trust you had nothing to do with starting this incident. Now move along and get something to eat you have class in four hours."

The girls quickly followed her instructions leaving Madame Giry alone in the hallway.

/

Once the girls were out of sight Madame Giry headed to her office. Closing the door and locking it she picked up a bag of supplies and slid open a panel behind her desk. Taking a lantern, she closed the panel after her and began to walk down the tunnel, careful to avoid any traps. Normally she would do this activity at night however now seemed to be the most convenient time.

Once she reached the island by the lake she saw a figure who appeared to be pinning something to a wall.

"Hello Antoinette," said the Phantom his back still turned toward her.

Madame Giry set the supplies down on a table before replying.

"Hello Erik. I see you have been working on a new project," Madame Giry said referring to the architectural drawings on the wall.

"Just a side project. Things have been going relatively well with only a few changes needed. Of course, most of the uproar is from your ballet rats chatting about the Opera Ghost." At this Erik smirked.

"I've all but given up on try to get them to stop talking about you," Madame Giry said with a resigned sigh.

"Well, it seems to me that the only girls in that group who have some sense are your daughter and Juliette." Erik told her.

"Yes, that was one thing I was going to mention. I am thinking of adopting Juliette if that is alright with her." Madame told him.

"Given the fact that it is almost impossible to see her without your daughter at her side that is not surprising. "said Erik finally turning to face her. He was wearing his mask as usual however, over their long friendship, if one could call it that, Antoinette had learned to read his expressions.

"I have no doubt she will be delighted. She truly is a curious child. She doesn't seem at all frightened by the stories of the older girls."

"Well, she does know more about you then most of the other girls. And you are right Juliette does have some sense in her. Although that mouth of her's could get her in trouble," answered Madame Giry as she sat down in a chair.

"Yes, well it is good that finally someone in this place besides you and I has a backbone. As for your idea of adoption I think she would fit well with your family. You know," he paused then continued, "she reminds me a lot of you when you were younger."

"Oh, how so?" Asked Madame Giry.

"For one thing while you were older than her when I met you your personalities are similar. She seems to have a knack for believing there is more to a person than what they look like. She is very protective of those she cares about. She is a good dancer from what I've seen and just like you she seems relatively brave. Not many 13 year olds could stand up to a woman like Carlotta."

"You really are interested in her aren't you? Although I suppose you are right. I do see a bit of myself in her," was Madame Giry's reply.

"I mean her no harm but she is a fascinating child," admitted Erik.

"Hmm. Well I am glad you agree with me. It has been nice talking with you Erik. I will communicate with you soon," the ballet mistress told Erik.

"Take care Antoinette." Came Erik's reply as Madame Giry left the lair.

/

Meg Giry was glad to be home. It was the weekend and Christmas was drawing near. It was nice to be in the dormitory with the other girls but it just wasn't the same as being home. She was especially excited tonight because her mother had made a raspberry pie for dessert.

Suddenly her smile fell a bit. She thought of Juliette, all alone with no family. Nobody to have and enjoy moments like this with. Once she finished setting the table her mother came into the room carrying the chicken for dinner.

After sitting down and saying grace her mother said to her, "Meg there is something I need to talk to you about," she paused. "How would you feel about having a sister?" Meg's heart jumped.

"I would love it! But what exactly do you mean?"

"You see Meg, I have been watching you over the past few years and I've seen how attached to Juliette you've become. I too have to confess that I have begun to see her as a daughter. So, I am planning to adopt her if that is alright with both you and her."

"Oh, I would love nothing better. Juliette is like a big sister to me and this way she would really be part of the family!" said Meg, a smile spreading across her face.

"Then I will ask her tomorrow and see if she wants to join our family." Madame Giry gave a rare smile, "It will be nice for you to have a sibling. And I do hope she will agree."

With that the conversation turned to other topics. But all the while Meg felt full of excitement. Juliette would say yes,she just had to. The prospect of having a new sister excited her so much that she didn't even mind when her mother asked her to clean the dishes. Yes, Meg was extremely happy.

/

Christmas had arrived and Juliette was happily chatting with Meg at the Giry's house. Juliette was relieved she did not have to spend the holiday on her own. She almost felt at home celebrating with Meg and her mother. Celebrations at her aunt and uncle's had never been really heartfelt.

Once they had eaten dinner and retired to the living room, Madame Giry turned to Juliette.

"Juliette dear there is something I want to ask you."

"Of course Madame, what is it?"

"I was wondering how you would feel about joining our family."

Juliette could hardly believe her ears.

"Me? Join your family?"

"Yes, would you like that?" Madame Giry asked.

"Oh yes I would love it! I already think of you as family," cried Juliette jumping up and hugging Madame Giry.

The ballet mistress returned the hug, happy that the girl had agreed. Meg jumped up and hugged Juliette.

"Can you believe it? We are actually going to be sisters now," she squealed.

"I've always thought of you as a sister Meg," Juliette told the girl.

After that a feeling of joy seemed to hang over the house. Juliette was happier than she had ever been since before her parents had passed. She had a new family.


	6. A Rescue

The next few weeks were interesting. Word that Juliette DuBois, or as she was now called Juliette Giry, had been adopted by the ballet mistress spread like wild fire. Reactions varied from joy for the young girl (Darby, Jaime, Elizabeth, and Mary Ann), to annoyance (Carlotta and her entourage), to blatant anger or jealousy (Marietta and some other dancers). But none of the rumors or mean comments sent her way could bother Juliette. As she told Meg,

"It isn't their business, give it a bit and they'll find something petty to focus on instead."

After a while things died down. Most people had accepted the idea of Madame Giry adopting Juliette and moved on with their lives. Although of course there were the few who did not let the fact drop namely Marietta who took every chance she could to insult Juliette.

"You know she only did it because she pities you" and "Teacher's pet", were some of her top choices.

"Trust me you're doing the right thing ignoring the little brat. Honestly, she needs to get a life," Elizabeth told Juliette.

"True, but in the meantime she is annoying us all to no end," Mary Ann said at breakfast.

"Aye, looks like you made yourself an enemy there lass," Darby said to Juliette.

"Not my fault she got her skirts in a twist. I'm just sorry you have to listen to her jabbering," replied Juliette.

"We don't blame you. And you've got us all on your side," said Jaime and with that the discussion ended.

/

After a long day of practice one would think that a dancer would fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. But tonight, that was not the case with Juliette Giry. Eventually she gave up on sleep and decided to get herself a glass of water. Perhaps that might help.

Slowly she slid out of bed and put on her slippers and dressing gown. Then, extremely quietly, she snuck out of bed. Juliette walked down the hallway a candle lighting the way. Eventually she reached the kitchen, got herself a glass of water, and after finishing it placed the cup in the sink.

Juliette then began to make her way back. However, it was not long before she sensed that someone was following her. She quickened her pace but found her arm caught by the hand of someone much older and stronger than her. She turned and came face to face with Joseph Buquet.

"Well hello little miss. An't you out a bit late?" he said. His breath reeked of liquor and Juliet knew she had to get out of there.

"Yes, it is late. So I would appreciate it if you would be kind enough to release me." Juliette said in a stern voice trying to hide her fear which was mounting. She needed to get out of there.

"Aww. Why not stay a bit," his voice was both menacing and disgusting. He opened his mouth to say something else when he gave a yelp of pain. Juliette had taken the candle holder and struck Buquet in the head with it. He let go and she ran.

With no light Juliette was not sure where she was going but she kept running. She could hear Buquet cursing behind her. Suddenly, she came to what seemed like a dead end. There was a door but when she tried it was locked. Juliette turned, opening her mouth to scream when the door opened and she was pulled inside and a hand was clapped over her mouth before the door closed again.

She could hear Buquet searching but after several minutes he gave up. Once he left Juliette turned to look up at the face of her savior and saw the last thing she expected. Looking down at her was a face covered on the right side by a pure white porcelain mask.

"Are you harmed?" the figure asked. He had the most beautiful and smooth voice that Juliette had ever heard and she immediately knew her savior's identity.

Still shocked Juliette finally mustered the courage to speak.

"No, I…" but she was cut off.

"Good. Then you should get off to bed," he said shortly turning to leave.

"Wait! Monsieur! I am afraid while trying to escape I got lost.

The man sighed and turned back

"Very well I will take you back."

He motioned for her to follow him down a passage and she obliged. Once they stopped she turned to thank him but he was gone.

Looking round she quietly opened the dormitory door and slipped back into bed.

/

It was midnight and the Phantom had been about to retire to his home. However, he suddenly heard a thud along with a male voice cursing. He saw a figure race past the wall behind which he was hiding. Immediately the Phantom could guess what was happening. Buquet must be going after one of the chorus girls. And regardless about how he felt about any of the girls, he was not callous enough to let a girl get…well that was unimportant. What was important was getting the girl out of there.

He ran along a passage adjacent to where the girl was running. As she passed into a brief spot of light he saw that it was Juliette. Suddenly, the hallway ended. He stood behind a locked door. The girl tried it but it would not budge. She turned opening her mouth to scream when he opened the door, pulled her inside, clapping a hand over her mouth, and closed the door. They waited in silence. Once he was sure she would not scream the Phantom removed his hand.

After Buquet left he removed his arm, which he now realized he had placed protectively around her. She turned to look up at him. He studied her eyes. He expected fear but all that was there was shock and gratitude.

"Are you harmed?" he asked her.

"No I…" she started to speak but he cut her off still unnerved by the momentary human contact. It was not something he was used to given his life of relative isolation.

The girl had lost her way in the chase so the Phantom led her back to the dormitories. He did not speak the whole way. Juliette still seemed to be processing everything. Once he reached the dorms the Phantom left without another word.

/

The next day Juliette woke up and remembered the events of last night. At breakfast Meg looked at her slightly worried. Juliette was still processing everything. She had gotten the note yes, but an actual meeting was not expected. Not to mention that The Phantom, although she preferred to call him Erik, had saved her.

"Are you sure you are okay Julie? You look pale," said Meg in a concerned tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just had a lot of excitement last night," Juliette told her.

They were sitting with Jaime, Mary Ann, Elizabeth, and Darby. Thus, the group was out of earshot of the other dancers and stagehands.

"Did you have a run in with Buquet?" said Elizabeth shocked.

When Juliette nodded Darby growled, "That man is in deep trouble. I'm sorry you had to deal with that lass. I'm going to see about this."

"But he didn't get you?" asked Mary Ann fearfully.

"No, I knocked him in the head with a candle holder and ran back." Juliette said, careful to avoid mentioning The Phantom.

"That a girl! He'll have one heck of a headache after that!" said Jaime

Juliette nodded but noticed Meg staring at her oddly once the meal was over Meg pulled her aside.

"There is more to that story than you said. What are you hiding and why didn't you tell mother right away?" Meg asked.

Lowering her voice Juliette replied, "Fine you're right there is more but I can't say it here but I do have a feeling that Maman will already be aware before the day is out. If you want to know what happened meet me on the roof at one o'clock."

"Alright," agreed Meg and the two parted.

/

Madame Giry was just finishing getting everything ready and was about leave her office when the panel in the wall slid open.

"Erik! What a surprise. What are you doing here at this hour? she said in an astounded voice. "Rehearsals don't start for another two hours. There isn't anyone up yet for you to terrorize." She added drily.

"I just thought I would inform you of some events that occurred last night. Especially since they involve your eldest daughter.

"Oh?" asked Madame Giry, looking concerned.

"Last night Buquet cornered Juliette fortunately I was able to intervene before anything unfortunate happened but I thought you should know.

"Thank god you were there! That man is walking on thin ice. Goodness knows I don't know how he is still here. I can't thank you enough for what you've done Erik." Madame Giry said to him.

"Antoinette, you saved me when I thought there was no hope. I could never let anything happen to a child of yours after what you have done for me," Erik replied and with a nod left the room.

Madame Giry resolved to talk to both Juliette and the manager today. She was furious that that vile man Buquet had gone after her daughter. She would also check in with Juliette the first chance she got.

/

The roof of the Opera Populaire was slightly breezy. This was a well-known place used for everything from casual star gazing to romantic rendezvous. Currently it was serving as a quiet meeting spot for Juliette and her sister.

"So what's the full story?" asked Meg coming over to stand by Juliette who was looking out over Paris.

"Well, the part about Buquet and running from him was true but I didn't escape on my own. I was trapped at a dead end and about to scream when someone pulled me through a door I thought was locked. When I looked up to see who grabbed me I saw it was the Phantom." Juliette explained.

"Oh my goodness! So you have actually seen him. Well, I have to say I am grateful to him. But are the rumors about him true? What did he look like?" Meg exclaimed.

"I can't really say. All I saw was his mask. Honestly, I don't think what he looks like is that important. But I do want to keep this quiet. It wouldn't due to have everyone in the opera house knowing I have seen the Phantom. So please, don't tell anyone." Juliette told Meg.

"You can count on me," said Meg crossing her heart.

/

"Jete, arabesque, turn, and hold," said Madame Giry tapping her cane in time with the music.

"Alright girls, that is enough for one day. Don't forget what we practiced. Juliette please stay behind."

At this Juliette looked towards Meg who shrugged and mouthed "dorms" before leaving. Juliette nodded in understanding and headed over towards Madame Giry.

"Did I do something wrong Maman?" she asked in concern.

"No not wrong Juliette but I do need to speak to you in private," Madame Giry replied. The pair headed towards the ballet mistress's office and once the door was closed Madame Giry turned towards Juliette.

"Is it true you had a run in with Buquet last night?"

Juliette looked stunned. This was not what she had expected. "How did you…" and then a thought suddenly dawned on her, "he told you didn't he?"

"Yes, Erik came and told me today about what occurred last night." Madame Giry confirmed.

"Well, it is true," Juliette recounted the story of the previous night's events to her mother.

"Thank heavens Erik was there or else who knows what could have happened. Why didn't you come to me immediately?"

"Since nothing bad ended up coming out of it I didn't want to worry you." Juliette told her.

"Juliette," said Madame Giry kneeling down in front of her, "it is my job as your mother to worry about you. I am not mad at you but please don't worry about hiding anything like this again." She said in the tone she always switched to when she was talking to her daughter as a mother and not a teacher.

"Alright, I am sorry and I won't do it again," Juliette promised.

"Good, now run along," Madame Giry told her standing up and going over to her desk. And with a quick smile Juliette left the office.

/

It had been several weeks since Juliette's midnight adventure she was currently having an internal battle. In truth she wanted to actually thank the man who saved her. Yet, she couldn't decide how or whether she should try and contact him. He was a solitary person and might not appreciate being bothered. She decided to consult her sister.

The pair sat on the roof chatting as they usually did every Wednesday.

"If you want to thank him I don't see why you shouldn't," Meg told her.

"I thought you were scared to death of him," Juliette replied.

"Oh I am, but you know so much about him that maybe he won't mind. After all according to you the only person he talks to in person is Maman and that seems pretty lonely," Meg said with a shrug.

"I suppose. Has he left any notes that you know of?" Juliette asked.

Suddenly Meg clapped a hand to her mouth.

"That's it! A note! You can leave him a thank you note. That wouldn't be too much of a bother. He can choose to ignore it and he could still get the message."

"Meg you are a genius! Quick let's get some pen and paper so you can help me write it." Juliette exclaimed hugging her sister.

The two sisters got some paper and wrote a short note it read:

_Dear Monsieur Le Fantome,_

_ I apologize if this is troubling to you but I merely wished to thank you for your kind intervention that night with Buquet. I truly appreciate it. I hope you are well and that the managers aren't giving you too much trouble. Thank you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Juliette Giry_

"There, that sounds good. Nothing bad should come from that. Now to sneak up and leave it in box five," said Juliette.

"You had better be careful. We aren't supposed to go there," warned Meg.

"We aren't supposed to go there during performances. He has never said anything about popping in to drop a note. Besides Maman does it every month," corrected Juliette who was feeling slightly more confident now.

"True but that is Maman," murmured Meg.

The pair reached the staircase that led to the boxes. Meg wished Juliette good luck before heading off to make sure their mother was still busy teaching class. Technically they were not doing anything seriously wrong but it was always good to be cautious. Especially when something involved the Phantom.  
/

Juliette made her way up the stairs, determined not to let her resolve falter. At last she reached box five. She took a deep breath and then turned the handle of the door and entered the notorious box.

It looked like any other box in the theater with red velvet chairs and a gorgeous view of the stage. Juliette could see why the Phantom preferred this box. But now was not the time for gawking. She needed to get in and out. Juliette took a step forward and was just about to lay the letter on one of the chairs when she tripped, falling backwards against a panel. To her shock the sound made when she hit the wall sounded hollow.

Juliette stood up and knocked on the wall. Yes, it was definitely hollow. She pushed and a panel slid aside. Beyond was a dark tunnel. There was a candle by the wall that she picked up. Reaching inside her dress pocket she pulled out her emergency set of matches and lit the candle. Juliet paused a moment. Should she do this? It would be a bit of an intrusion and who knows when an opportunity like this would show up again?

As she took a step in the panel automatically closed behind Juliette. Suddenly she remembered that the Phantom set traps in the catacombs. She picked up a loose rock and tossed it forward. Nothing happened Juliette continued this pattern of throwing the rock and then picking it up for a while. The rock landed for what must have been the hundredth time and this time a trap door opened on one of the steps. Juliette gasped and quickly jumped over the step.

After what seemed like forever she began to hear music. Organ music. The tunnel seemed to be getting lighter too. She extinguished her candle and walked forward. At last, what looked like an island came into view. And on it there sat a man, busy writing music at his organ. She had found it. The Phantom's Lair.


	7. The Opera Ghost

Juliette had to admit that upon seeing the lair she was shocked. It was exactly as she had imagined with an organ and a few other musical instruments around, red hangings, and of course the boat, which she remembered from the musical. However, what drew her attention was the man at the organ who seemed to be having what one might call "musician's block". He kept scratching out certain verses and had not yet noticed Juliette.

She had just finished her internal debate over what to do next when a bit of rock near her crumbled and fell into the water. The Phantom started and looked round, his eyes falling on Juliette.

The pair locked eyes and there was a tense silence. Juliette wasn't sure whether to feel excited or terrified. As for the Phantom, well, even with a half mask it was still impossible to read what thoughts were flying through his head.

"What, are you doing here?" he said slowly. His voice was low and there was an underlying threatening tone in it.

Juliette seemed to have temporarily lost the ability to speak. However, after a moment she took a breath and said in a slight rush,

"I'm sorry monsieur I didn't mean to come and intrude it's just I was in box five and found the passage and then well, I got curious and made my way down and…" she trailed off rather hopelessly.

"Didn't you ever hear "curiosity killed the cat?" asked the Phantom. "And what were you doing in Box Five anyway I thought you would be smart enough to follow my rules. Apparently, I misjudged you." His tone was sharp.

"I am nothing like the other girls!" said Juliette indignantly. "I don't panic at every noise and gossip about the Phantom of the Opera! If you must know I went to box five to leave you a letter. Finding the passage was a total accident!"

"A letter?" said the Phantom. "Why on earth would you write to me?"

"I was going to thank you. For what you did for me the other night," Juliette's voice became softer. "I hate to think of what might have happened had you not intervened."

There was a short silence. The Phantom seemed to be studying her. Unsure of what to do she said,

"I really am sorry for disturbing you. From what I heard your music is amazing. It is even more lovely than I imagined it would be."

"Thank you," said the Phantom and then in an effort to remove the awkwardness he said, "We had best get you back to the surface your mother will be frantic. Or else think I kidnapped you."

Juliette gave a smile and began to follow the Phantom back up the passage. As she followed him back the Phantom said,

"It was extremely foolish of you to attempt to come down the tunnel you could have gotten injured in one of the traps. You seem to be making an unfortunate habit of being in places you shouldn't."

"Then I suppose I was lucky," she paused "though I guess in all honesty I am not entirely sorry I came down. I got to hear some of your music." The Phantom scoffed.

"Hardly a good reason for a child to be wandering around in the catacombs," The Phantom waited a moment and then said, "you seem to have already had an idea of what my music might be like."

"Yes, I had expected it to be wonderful. I already knew you were a great composer. But the energy and emotion that fills your music is gorgeous beyond belief. Although I do object to being called a child thank you very much." She added at the end.

"I appreciate the compliment. It is rare I have anyone comment on my music. As for you being a child, I believe you have quite a few years ahead of you before you leave that category."

While the remark was a bit of an insult Juliette could tell he did not mean it in a harsh way.

The pair walked on in comfortable silence. When they reached the top. The Phantom turned to face her.

"I expect I need not tell you to not go gossiping around about this," he said.

"Of course not. I meant it when I thanked you if there is ever anything I could do to repay you just ask," Juliette replied.

"Your welcome. I will keep that in mind," said the Phantom turning to leave. "Oh, and do try not to end up in any of the other passages," he called over his shoulder.

Juliette just smiled.

/

The Phantom had been having a difficult time writing. He played the same melody over again before pausing to try and fix the song. Today had not been one of the most entertaining of days. Of course, that all changed with the unexpected arrival of Juliette Giry. How on earth that girl managed to avoid all his traps was a mystery to him, although he was thankful she had avoided them. That would have been extremely difficult to explain to Antoinette. At first, he had been angry that the girl had disturbed his solitude but that quickly left as she stood up for herself. As the anger left he was left with surprise more than anything else.

In truth, while he was amazed by the fact that Juliette had made it safely down to his home without any help, he was not entirely surprised she had chosen to come down. He already knew she was a curious girl. However, it appeared that curiosity had not been her sole reason for coming down to his home.

Erik looked at the letter that he had taken from Juliette. It looked like any normal letter. However, Erik did notice that the letter had been written very carefully. The way the penmanship looked it was clear that effort had been put into making this simple letter. Juliette, it seemed really was an extraordinary girl.

/

When Juliette had returned from her little adventure in box five she found the pair had been lucky, in that their mother had not noticed either of their absences. Still, as Meg said, they probably wouldn't be doing something like that any time soon.

Meg had been curious as to what happened. However, Juliette had merely told her that she would find out later.

And that was how the two girls came to be sitting on the roof of the opera house discussing Juliette's encounter with the Phantom.

"I can't believe you actually talked to him!" Meg said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Well it isn't really as if it was a long conversation," said Juliette fiddling with a strand of her long dark blond hair. "He doesn't seem like one for conversation with those he hardly knows."

"Maybe, but I still would have been petrified just to speak to him," replied Meg.

"You know people say he is scary and evil but honestly I think he is just a lonely man. I could hear it in his music. You know what I mean?"

"No, I don't really. But maybe I will get it when I am older. "You know sometimes you seem a lot wiser than me."

"That is because I am your big sister. I need to be wiser," said Juliette with a laugh as the two left the roof.

/

As life at the opera house went on Juliette began to constantly feel as if someone was watching her. She could never find the source of this feeling but she knew someone was there. Of course the only person who could manage this was the Phantom. Why on earth he was watching her was a complete mystery to her. Juliette decided that if she ever managed to see him again she would ask. And to her surprise several months later her chance came.

Class had just ended for the day and Juliette was walking past a bunch of scenery, when suddenly she swore she saw a black cloak whip around a corner. She immediately ran after him, which is no small feat in pointe shoes. She rushed into the empty Prima donna's dressing room and quickly searched for the mechanism that opened the mirror. After finding it she raced down a few feet into the tunnel before a voice said,

"Stop."

Juliette knew that voice. It had the same melodic tone as before and she was relieved as a shape came toward her out of the darkness.

"What did I tell you about going in the passages? You could have easily gotten lost or worse injured." The Phantom said sharply. Juliette simply crossed her arms.

"Well, how else was I going to try and catch up with you? You're the one who has been watching me for the past few months. Speaking of that why on earth have you been watching me?" she asked her tone was more curious than annoyed. The Phantom was silent for a moment.

"Come," was all he said before leading her down the passage. "The catacombs can be treacherous so watch your step." Without hesitation Juliette followed him down below the opera house.

To tell the truth Juliette was only a little nervous, and that was due to the slight creepiness of the passages more than anything else. They walked on for what seemed like quite a while in comfortable silence. Finally they reached what seemed like a dock. Where a boat lay waiting.

The Phantom helped Juliette into the boat before climbing in himself and beginning to row. Juliette looked around in wonder. While at first it seemed like they were simply going through plain underground tunnels as they drew closer to his home architecture could clearly be seen. There were carvings on the walls and pillars. As well as many other architectural features.

"You did all of this?" she said. It was partially a question and partially a statement.

"Yes," was all that the Phantom replied.

For the first time in ages Juliette's mind flew back to a memory from her previous life. She remembered being in a theater and watching a man in a mask row a brown-haired opera singer into his lair as fog billowed over the stage to create effect of a vast lake. Yes, it was at that moment that she had fallen in love with _The Phantom of the Opera. _

When they reached the bank, the Phantom tied up the boat and helped her out. They then went into what was essentially his living room.

"I figured it would be better to talk somewhere we won't be interrupted. Especially, since you have been making it a habit to get caught in the tunnels. Once we have finished we can return to the surface," said the Phantom.

"I didn't think you were kidnapping me Monsieur if that is what you mean. Besides I have only gone in the tunnels two times," Juliet told him.

"Two times too many," said the Phantom placing his cloak on the back of a chair. "Now what did you wish to speak about?" he asked sitting down.

"Why have you been following me Er- I mean Monsieur Phantom?" Juliette asked catching herself before she used the man's real name. The Phantom sighed.

"Miss Giry, I am aware you know my name. You may as well use it."

Juliette smiled a bit at this and then said, "Thank you Erik and please call me Juliette. Now as I said, why have you been watching me? Surely there are more interesting things to watch than one ballet rat. And do not try to deny you have been watching I am well aware of when I am being spied on."

"I have been noticing you more often because you fascinate me. You are certainly different from the other ballet rats, in more ways than one."

"You don't mean my past do you? I mean I know that it is unusual but that has never interested you before." Juliette said slightly confused,

"On the contrary I found it quite interesting. However, it did not come into play until recently, or so I believe. He told her. "You know I have thought on what you said about repaying me and I know how you can." He paused, "I want you to answer me one question."

Juliette nodded. "Alright", she said.

"Why are you not afraid of me? Ever since you came to the opera house you have heard nothing but stories of terror. And yet, you don't just ignore them, you actually defend me. Then you come face to face with the monster himself and you don't even flinch. That is what fascinates me," he stopped his pacing. "I need to know why?"

Juliette smiled. "Is that all? This is why you have been practically stalking me the past few months? But if that is what you wish I will answer your question, I only ask that you refrain from using that word to describe yourself. The reason I am unafraid is because I know your past and I understand many of the reasons for the things you do. Now before you launch into a big speech about how you don't need pity," she held up a hand to silence him as he opened his mouth, "I assure you it is not pity that I feel for you but empathy. I know life has certainly not been fair to you but I also know you are a human being just as anyone else," Juliette paused in her speech. "I do not fear you because I know I have no need to fear you. You may be different but I know that you would never hurt someone purely for the fun of it. If you were, you would never have saved me. Besides, it seems to me impossible that someone who writes music like you do could ever be truly evil."

Erik looked at her slightly shocked. "I am afraid you are mistaken in the area of not needing to fear me," he said darkly, "you clearly aren't aware of what I am capable of."

"Oh, I am aware" said Juliette. "But just because a person is capable of something does not mean they would do it." She looked at him earnestly. "Erik, do you really think I would have come down here if I didn't trust you? And as for defending you, you heard my answer no one should be treated with cruelty for something that they have no control over."

The two stayed there in silence for a moment. It seemed that Erik was thinking over all she had said. At last he spoke.

"Well Miss. Giry, you certainly have a unique outlook on things." Juliette looked slightly embarrassed and gave a small shrug as if to say it was nothing. "I suppose we should be getting back." Erik said checking his watch. The pair said nothing as they walked back. They used a different passage that came out right by the chapel. Finally, the pair faced each other. "Juliette," he began in a softer tone than she had heard him use. "Your words mean quite a lot to me. People like me don't often hear such kind words. You really are a fascinating girl. Don't worry about being watched, I do have other things to focus on as you said."

"Thank you," said Juliette and then she asked tentatively "I was wondering if I could come back down to your home some time to listen to your music. You know how lovely I think it is."

Erik gave her what she suspected was at least a small smile, although it was tough to tell with the mask. "I suppose so, the company would be nice. Just make sure you use this passage and that you get your mother's permission. I don't want to be on the receiving end of Antoinette's anger." And with that Erik disappeared


	8. A Unique Friendship

Erik was at his piano composing. He hadn't been having much trouble lately, the brief bought of writers block he had been suffering from had disappeared. He had a suspicion that this was partially due to the presence of a certain dancer and of course his Angel of Music.

The moment he had heard that gorgeous voice he knew he needed to help the girl. She seemed so shy and in need of a friend that he had barely hesitated to say he was her angel of music. So, for the past two years he had been teaching. The combination of Juliette's constant visits and his angel's voice were certainly inspirational.

Erik came out of his reverie as he heard light footsteps on the stairs.

/

The soft footsteps finally stopped and Juliette came into view. She was dressed in a simple long blue dress and had her hair tied back into two braided buns at the nape of her neck. She smiled at Erik. It was a kind innocent smile. A smile that he hoped would remain for a long time.

"Hello Erik, doing more composing?" she walked across what was essentially a stone path that stretched across the small distance from the tunnel to the where he sat. This was one reason why he had encouraged her to take that specific path. Having to row back and forth across the lake would be a bit inconvenient for both parties.

"Yes. And why may I ask have you come down?" he asked casually as he turned his eyes back to his music. She walked forward and then sat down in a chair.

"Honestly I was a bit tired of all the noise going on. Meg is out with her friends and Carlotta is throwing another one of her tantrums." She rolled her eyes. "Apparently the first scene isn't even blocked yet because they had to keep pausing."

"Yes, well that woman cannot even carry a tune half the time let alone act. Were we not unable to afford a better soprano I assure you she would be gone." Erik told her. She laughed.

"And how are lessons with Christine coming along?" she asked conversationally. Juliette was one of the few people who knew that he was tutoring Christine and who was also able to keep an eye out for his angel.

"Quite well, she is progressing fast. Someday she will be able to replace Carlotta." I replied.

"Hmm." Was the only reply he got. Juliette got up from where she had been sitting and came up to stand behind him. Tilting her head she looked at the music. The title was written in Italian. He chuckled at her slight confusion.

"It is called _Reginella_" he told her "It translates to Regina, meaning queen. I haven't gotten any words to go with it yet. I take it you haven't taken Italian." She gave a small laugh.

"Erik, I am fourteen, from America, and live in a French opera house 90% of the time. When would I have ever had time to learn Italian? Unless you count the angry expressions that come out of Carlotta's mouth." She said half-jokingly.

"Hmm. Perhaps you might know this one. Erik pulled a score by Ludwig Von Beethoven out from behind a few papers.

"_Fur Elise _I remember my music teacher at school trying to teach it to the children. It was one of my grandfather's favorites. He was French although I didn't realize it till I was four. He had no accent." Her eyes looked slightly dreamy as she seemed to reminisce about her grandfather. He had rarely heard her speak of her family from before the Giry's adopted her.

"Do you remember at all how to play it?" Erik asked her moving over so that she could take a seat on the bench. "I think so. Most likely not very well but it is the only piano piece I ever learned." She sat down and gently placed her hands upon the keys. And then somewhat cautiously she began to play. As the song carried on she became more confident while still maintaining the soft tune. Granted it wasn't fantastic but it was still relatively good. One could at least distinguish the tune. She finished and looked at me.

"I was terrible, wasn't I?" she said somewhat embarrassed.

"No, not at all, for someone who hasn't practiced in a while that was quite good. And I wasn't exactly expecting Mozart." he told her. She smiled at that. Erik helped her practice on the piano a little.

After a little while Juliette checked her watch and realized that it was time she headed back up. With a quick thank you and a goodbye she then left his home and ascended back into the world of the light. He watched her go, a small smile on his face.

/

It had been a difficult day for all the members of the opera house. Carlotta had been throwing fits about meniscal things causing everyone's schedules to fall behind. This particularly annoyed Monseur Reyer's assistant Ann who was as big a perfectionist as Reyer himself was. Meg was busy with some of her other friends so Juliette decided to take a trip down to the lair. She could hear Erik playing as she got closer. Upon realizing that she was present Erik said,

"And why, may I ask have you come down?" His tone seemed to be a cross between amused and exasperated. After informing him of what was going on upstairs Juliette asked,

"And how are lessons with Christine coming along?"

Christine Daae was a young Swedish girl whose father had been a violinist before he died. Madame Giry brought her here about a year ago to be a dancer. She was only about two years older than Juliette. However, practically since the moment she arrived and Erik heard her voice he became devoted to her.

Juliette got up to stand behind him and he then showed her a piece of music that he was working on called _Reginella _which was quite beautiful. When she pointed out that she couldn't read Italian he pulled out Beethoven's _Fur Elise. _

Immediately Juliette felt a rush of sadness and nostalgia as she recalled how much her grandfather had loved this piece. She rarely spoke about her old family but somehow when she mentioned it to Erik, Juliette didn't mind confiding the information to him. He seemed to notice her feelings and asked if she could play it.

"I think so. Most likely not very well but it is the only piano piece I ever learned." She told him. Slowly she sat down on the piano bench. Hesitantly Juliette placed her hands on the keys and began to play. She closed her eyes and as the song continued allowed her hands to take charge without really thinking of which notes to play. When at last she finished she looked up at him for approval.

"I was terrible, wasn't I?" Juliette said somewhat embarrassed.

"No, not at all, for someone who hasn't practiced in a while that was quite good. And I wasn't exactly expecting Mozart." He told her. It was one of the few occasions so far that she had actually heard him make a genuine joke. Even if it was just a small one. Juliette gave him a small smile which he returned as he offered to help her with her piano playing.

After a while she realized it was time that she took her leave. Making her way upstairs had a smile on my face. Who would have ever guessed that she would become friends with the Phantom? Upon reaching the upper level Juliette ran into Jaime.

"Hello, Jamie. Off work already?"

"Yes, given that our next performance is not for another few months the older stage hands let us go early. I was just heading home."

"Do you live far?" Juliette inquired, as we walked toward the foyer.

"No, just a few blocks away. It is just me my mum and my older sister Louisa who works part time as a seamstress. My mother helps out at a bakery not far from here too. So altogether we manage well enough. But tell me what is it like being the daughter of Madame Giry?"

"Not as different as you might think. Of course, most of the time with the exception of the holidays and certain weekends we live at the opera house. Our actual house is only a few blocks away. As for being Madame Giry's daughter, well she is just as kind, if a little strict, as any other mother." Juliette said with a shrug.

We reached the front doors and Jaime turned to me.

"Well goodnight fair lady," he said kissing her hand and giving a mock bow. She curtsied back. With that he headed out into snow. It was December but she could still see his flaming red hair through the snow.

"Looks like someone has a crush," said a teasing voice behind her. She turn to see Meg giggling.

"He does…I mean I don't…" I stuttered. "No one here has a crush," she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "You had no right to spy anyway attempting and failing to sound annoyed.

"I am your little sister, I have every right to spy on you," she said looping her arm through mine as we headed off towards the dormitory. Juliette sighed but smile a little.

"So how was the rest of your day within the less than five hours since I saw you last?" she asked her.

"Oh not that interesting. Just the usual Alexandra and Avere were caught snogging in a dressing room and Carlotta threw another fit. But other than that not much else," she said with a shrug.

"You are certainly a fountain of information Meg." Juliette said with a laugh.

"Seriously, though I think you are being really oblivious. Jaime totally likes you." She said encouragingly.

"Well only time will tell. Besides I am not going to worry about getting a boyfriend at this age. Maman would probably kill him. And for the record if you ever get involved with a boy and he hurts you I will kick is but," Juliette told her.

They finally reached the dorms and Juliette prepared herself for bed. Quietly she slipped into bed and looked up at the ceiling. _Did Jamie really like her? Or was it just Meg's overactive imagination. Then there was the whole factor of whether she liked him back. He is cute and all. Anyway, she didn't have to worry about that stuff this minute. _She thought to herself. And with that she cut off her inner monologue, turned over, and fell fast asleep.

/

"Focus Daae!" called out the sharp voice of Juliette's mother. Christine had messed up the combination for the third time.

"Alright girls, two-minute water break." Madame GIry said.

Meg, Christine, and herself all moved to a corner to briefly chat as they quickly took a drink of water.

"I'll never get this thing right," Christine said mournfully. Her deep, doe-like, brown eyes looked sad and slightly frustrated.

"Oh, you aren't doing that poorly Christine. You just need to keep practicing." Meg told her.

"Yes, Meg is right nobody gets everything right the first time. Besides you are still a good dancer." Juliette told her adding in her head, "_Not to mention your voice is practically perfect." _"We all have different strengths and weaknesses."

"I am not as great as you two." She replied as she twirled a stray strand of chocolate brown curly hair.

"Christine, we merely have been dancing longer than you have. Well that and the fact that our mother is a dance teacher so we have to do extra practice. It isn't as if you are terrible." she told her.

"Thanks Juliette and you too Meg. You are both great friends." We smiled at each other and headed back to practice. After her talk with the two sisters Christine's dancing did improve.

/

Sometime later after dinner Juliette headed toward the chapel. When she reached it she found Christine. She started as Juliette entered.

"Oh! Juliette! I wasn't expecting you. Why you here?" she was babbling a bit and Juliette suddenly recalled that Christine should be having practice.

"I came to light a candle for my parents." Juliette explained and it was true. She had developed a habit of coming down to light a candle for her deceased parents. Just because she considered Madame Giry and Meg her family did not mean that she would forget her birth parents.

"I assume you are here to light a candle for your father and have your singing lesson." Juliette said casually as she lit a candle. Christine looked shocked.

"How do you know! Please don't tell anyone. I don't want my angel to be mad at me. He told me to tell no one." She said in a slightly panicked tone.

"I know things" Juliette said mysteriously. "But don't worry about me blabbing to anyone. And given that you technically never told me I doubt your angel will be angry." Juliette stood up and walked to the door. "Enjoy your lesson Christine."

As she walked back toward the dorms Juliette internally scolded herself. She hadn't meant to say anything but it just came out. Well, no harm no fowl I suppose. Erik couldn't be that angry.

/

Christine and Erik were in the middle of practice when he sensed something troubling her.

"Christine, is there something you wish to say to me?" he asked her. She looked nervous.

"Angel, promise you won't be mad?" she asked him.

"Of course, not child. Now what is it." Erik told her reassuringly.

"Well I came here and was a bit early for our lesson. Suddenly Juliette entered to light a candle for her parents. You know she is actually adopted. Anyway, she was talking and mentioned our lessons. How could she know Angel! I haven't told anyone."

"Calm down child." He told her. "I don't think that Mademoiselle Giry will tell anyone. She is a very… unique girl. Don't worry about her. I can say she is trustworthy so rest easy."

"Do you know her?" Christine asked him. Erik chose his next words carefully.

"We are…acquainted." He said shortly. "Now if that is all then let us continue your lesson. She nodded and they continued working. She was vastly improving. Once he had sent her off Erik headed back towards his home or as Juliette had named it "his lair". At first, he had been slightly affronted at this but eventually the name stuck.

Erik supposed Juliette had just been tired and her mentioning that she knew of the lessons was merely a slip of the tongue. He did not worry as no real harm was done. Thinking of Juliette reminded him of an encounter the pair had had earlier that week.

_**Three days earlier **_

Juliette had been sitting on the couch listening to him play and reading a book when she asked him a question that he had not expected.

"Erik, do you think that Jaime likes me?" Erik started at this.

"I hardly think that I would be the one to ask concerning these matters. Wouldn't your sister or some other friend be a better candidate?" He asked her. She sighed.

"See that is the problem. Meg and the other girls are already convinced he likes me so they are no help. And I guess I just can't see myself going to Maman about this sort of thing." She said somewhat helplessly.

"So, you're looking for a somewhat neutral opinion." She nodded. Pausing Erik turned to face her. "From what I have seen of the young stage hand he seems to care for you on a somewhat deeper level than one would normally see. However, as I said I am not exactly qualified to speak on the matter. In the end, I think what really matters is how you feel." She nodded looking pensive.

"Thank you."

_**End of Flashback **_

Honestly, he was quite shocked that she would ask him for romantic advice. Especially since he had little to know experience with love. The fact that she trusted him in this matter somewhat amused and surprised him. Certainly, Christine trusted him as she thought he was an angel sent to her by her father. But Juliette knew far more about him and was unafraid. In truth, he was grateful for her company. She had a talent for sensing his moods. Also, it felt… well, like a miracle to have the trust of a creature who was so innocent. She may have known hardship but she still had a sense of child-like naivety to her.

Erik reached his home and removed his cloak before quietly heading to bed.


	9. Late Nights and Lovely Performances

It was around midnight and Erik was up writing music at his organ. To some this might seem strange given the time however, when you live underground fifty percent of the time one loses track of time.

It was just as he was finishing up a particularly hard section of the song he was writing that he heard footsteps. He immediately reached for his lasso and became alert, watching the passage. No one who knew of his home should be coming down here at this time. It was after all the middle of the night. Thus, he was shocked when the person came around the corner.

"Juliette!" Erik said in surprise. "What in the name of God are you doing down here at this time?" She was in her bedclothes. Here long dark blonde hair was in a side braid and she wore a thin white bathrobe over her nightdress. She had her arms wrapped around herself.

"I couldn't sleep," she said simply as she walked further into his home.

"So, you decided to come and take a midnight stroll to here of all places?" he said disbelievingly. You do realize you have a big day tomorrow." She merely shrugged and sat down on my couch.

"Strange choice but then I am a strange person."

"Truer words were never spoken. You really should get back to the dormitories." Erik told her.

"Please, please let me stay just for a little while. I swear I won't be a bother. I will just sit here and listen." She begged. Looking at her pleading face he sighed. It was slightly odd but he often found it difficult to refuse the young girl.

"You could never be a bother, you can stay but only for a little while then you need to head back up." She nodded to show she understood and Erik went back to his music. After a while Juliette asked.

"What is that piece called? I haven't heard you play that before."

"It's new. I call it _Music of the Night._" He told her and a look of recognition crosses her face.

"Can I hear the whole thing please?" Juliette asked. After a short pause Erik began to play and sing.

_**Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation**__**  
**__**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination**__**  
**__**Silently the senses abandon their defenses**__**  
**_

_**Slowly, Gently, night unfurls its splendor  
**__**Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender**_

_**Turn your face away from the garish light of day**_

_**Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light**__**  
**__**And listen to the music of the night**__**  
**_

_**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams**_

_**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before**_

_**Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!  
**__**And you'll live as you've never lived before**__****_

_**Softly, deftly, music shall surround you**_

_**Feel it hear it closing in around you**__**  
**__**Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind**__**  
**__**In this darkness which you know you cannot fight**__**  
**__**The darkness of the music of the night**__**  
**_

_**Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world**__**  
**__**Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before**__**  
**__**Let your soul take you where you long to be**__**  
**__**Only then can you belong to me**__****_

_**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication**__**  
**__**Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation**__**  
**__**Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in**__**  
**__**To the power of the music that I write**__**  
**__**The power of the music of the night**_

Erik looked over and saw that Juliette had curled up and was lying on his couch with her eyes closed. Slowly he got up and walked towards her as he continued to sing.

_**You alone can make my song take flight**_

_**Help me make the music of the night**_

As he let the last notes of the song trail off he gently scooped her up and carried her back to the dancer's dorms. Quietly he snuck in and placed Juliette in her bed carefully pulling the covers over her. Brushing back a tendril of dark blonde hair, Erik looked at her face for a moment. It looked so peaceful and child-like. She had a small smile on her face.

"Good night_ mon petit danseur" _he whispered inaudibly before taking his leave.

/

Juliette woke up the next morning to find someone shaking her bed.

"Julie! Julie! Wake up! It's a big day today," turning her head Juliette saw that the source of her rather sudden wake up was that of her little sister. Juliette sighed.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up," and in truth Juliette did feel quite refreshed. Once she was out of bed and Meg left she began getting ready. Memories of the previous night came back to her. She recalled going down to the lair. At first, she was afraid he would kick her out but he let her stay. Then she remembered Erik singing to her.

She closed her eyes smiling at the memory. She supposed that she had fallen asleep and that he had carried her back. For a moment, she recalled Christine fainting in the lair and being carried to the swan bed.

She finished getting ready and hurried out in order to get to practice on time. Today was a big day in fact because it was the first time she would be allowed to join the corp de ballet. It would be her first real performance and she was both excited and nervous.

At 15 she normally would need to wait one more year but apparently her dancing was good enough for the stage. Also, they may or may not have been short a dancer after a rather nasty accident, which for once Erik had nothing to with. Yes, today was a big day indeed.

As she headed towards practice she ran into Jamie once again.

"Ah! Ready for your big day?" he said. Juliette grinned looking a little nervous.

"Honestly, I'm just hoping I don't trip over my own feet and fall off stage," she said.

"Oh! We can't have that! What would we do without our favorite sarcastic and lovely dancer getting injured." He cried in mock horror.

"I promise I will try not to injure myself Jamie if that will put your heart at rest," Juliette said with a smile.

"My mind is much relieved," he said before pausing. "But in all seriousness Juliette, I know you will do brilliant and I will be watching from the wings with your sister." Juliette blushed.

"Thank you, Jamie, I appreciate your encouragement." He nodded and walked off. Juliette then hurried on toward her destination a.k.a the stage.

/

Juliette paced back and forth in the dressing room. She was the only one left. She knew there was little to worry about as everything went fine in practice but she was still nervous.

Juliette ran her hand over her costume again. It was made with a light blue, crushed velvet, leotard that had fake pearls around the neckline. Her tutu was dove-gray and she had blue and gray ribbons entwined in her hair which was in a bun.

Suddenly one of the mirrors opened and Erik stepped out. Juliette gasped.

"Erik! What are you doing here? Maman will kill you if she finds you here."

"Well then, I suppose I had better hurry so she doesn't find me." He said the side of his mouth that was not obscured twisting into a small and slightly crooked smile. "Anyway, as to my reason for me being here, I came to wish you good luck and to give you something." Erik then pulled out a oval shaped, silver locket.

"Oh Erik! You didn't have to!" Juliette said in surprise as he handed her the necklace.

"But I wanted to. You deserve it. Consider it a good luck charm." He said. Juliette smiled and looked down at the locket

It had small little leaf and flower designs on the front back and front back. However, the back had a circle in the middle of which were the words,

_**For Mon**_

_**Petit Danseur**_

_**-E**_

Juliette continued to smile. She loved it when he called her that. Christine may have been his angel but she was his dancer. Inside was a picture of Meg on one side and her mother on the other. Shifting her gaze upward she looked at Erik. Then suddenly she reached out and hugged him.

Erik froze for a moment and then returned the embrace. In truth, it was rare that he reacted well to physical contact. Yet once again, Juliette was an exception.

"Help me put it on," said Juliette. Normally it was forbidden for dancers to wear jewelry on stage unless it was part of the costume but, as it was just this once Juliette made an exception. She tucked the locket under her leotard so it wouldn't swing around and turned toward Erik. "Erik, I'm nervous. Everyone says I will do well but I am still scared. What if I fall, what if I forget my part, I couldn't bear to disappoint Maman...or you. This is a huge chance has been given to mean and I don't want to fail."

"Juliette," he said gently. You are a wonderful dancer. There will always be the chance something will go wrong but that's the risk of performance. And I can promise you that you could never disappoint me. Now go out there and show everyone what I know you are capable of. He told her and she felt her confidence grow.

"I will, and you'll be there watching?"

"Of course, I will _mon cheri_" Erik said giving her a genuine smile. "Now I must go before Antoinette catches me." And with that he was gone. Suddenly the door opened.

"Juliette Giry, you should be in the wings." Madame Giry said sharply.

"Yes Maman," said Juliette with a nod. She made to walk out the door but was stopped by her mother.

"Juliette, I want you to know that I have all the faith in the world in you." Juliette hugged her mother.

"Merci Maman," she said before heading toward the wings with her mother following behind her.

The corp de ballet got in place on stage and Juliette turned her head toward the wings. There stood Meg and her mother. Meg was smiling brightly and her mother gave her an encouraging nod. Up on the catwalk Juliette noticed Jamie giving her a thumb up.

Slowly the curtain rose and Juliette felt the spotlights shine on them and the huge crowd staring. As she began the first steps she glanced toward box five and saw just for a moment a dark figure and a flicker of white. With that last image Juliette threw herself into the song.

/

"Oh my gosh Julie! You were amazing!" gushed Meg as she practically tackled Juliette.

"Thank you, Meg," said Juliette who was slightly out of breath but feeling exhilarated. She turned around to have someone else hug her.

"I told you that you would do great," said Jamie with a grin giving her a light purple lilac. Juliette took the lilac and inhaled its scent at the same time feeling her heart flutter. Behind Jamie's back Meg mouthed.

"I told you so." Ignoring Meg, Juliette smiled and told Jamie.

"Thank you very much for the flower and the support. You were right."

"Yes, you did very well Juliette," a voice said Juliette turned to see her mother giving her a small smile.

"Now girls it is late I want you all going to bed. There were several mistakes that need correcting tomorrow. She banged her walking stick and everyone scattered.

When the girls reached the dorms, a surprise was waiting on Juliette's pillow. It was a pure white rose with a black ribbon tied neatly around the stem.

"I wonder who that could be from?" said Meg curiously as she came up to look over Juliette's shoulder. Juliette merely shrugged and put the lilac and the rose in a vase.

However, once she was in bed and the lights were out, Juliette smiled to herself. She knew exactly where that rose was from and she was very happy about it. Sleep came easily to her that night

/

_****_Erik made his way toward his box. He was glad that Juliette had enjoyed his gift. He hoped also that he had been able to improve her confidence. Normally Juliette was confident but as it was her first official performance he was not exactly surprised that she had a small case of stage fright.

As he settled into the box he could see the slight movement behind the curtain. As the curtain rose he saw Juliette in the front with a large smile on her face. As the dance began he settled his gaze upon her.

Most nights he would be watching his angel and he did look over at the brunette quite often. However, in his mind this was Juliette's night and so he paid the most attention to her. He could tell that she was putting all her effort into making sure her performance was perfect, ironically because she made it look like it took no effort.

By the time the cast took their bows he could not have been prouder of Juliette or his angel for that matter. Quickly he left the box and went to the dormitory and left a white rose with a black bow upon Juliette's pillow. She would understand the message. Next, he headed to the chapel to await Christine.

Eventually a light entered the chapel and Christine came in.

"Angel?" she called.

"I am here Christine," Erik told her, his voice seeming to come from the walls. "You did very well tonight," he said.

"Thank you, angel," she said. "But angel could I ask you a question?"

"Obviously you just have _mon cheri_. However, go ahead what is it you wish to know." he said smiling a little.

"Well, tonight was Juliette's first night dancing with the corps and since you know her I was wondering what you thought." She said.

"I think she did wonderfully. I saw both of you tonight."

"So, you _were_ the one who left the rose on her pillow," Christine paused and then said, "Do you speak to her often like you do to me?"

Erik sensed that this conversation could head into dangerous waters. While he did trust Christine to keep her mouth closed, he did not wish for too many questions to be asked about his relationship with Juliette.

"She and I do converse often. However, I would prefer if we left this topic where it is. I understand that you may have some rather large questions, but I wish to keep my association with Juliette quiet just as I do not wish you to speak about our lessons." He said to her. Thereby gently giving her somewhat of an answer while making it clear the subject was closed.

"Yes, angel," Christine said obediently, and with that the pair began their lesson.

/

As he headed back after the lesson, Erik thought about the two girls who made such an impact on his life. They were alike in so many ways, and yet so different.

Both were sweet, kind, and talented girls. Both at experienced sadness and yet come out strong. And both cared for him. However, there were strong differences.

Juliette was strong willed, vocal, and confident. She was also unafraid of speaking her mind or standing up to people. Juliette also knew him for who he truly was and yet still trusted him.

Christine was quiet, meek, and while determined, hid it behind a show of shyness. She also trusted him but did not know his true identity.

Yes, he cared deeply for them both. And Erik swore that he would never allow anyone to ever hurt either of them. His dancer and his angel.


	10. Birthdays and Bad Actions

After Juliette's triumph that night she was able to cement herself as part of the corp. Of course, this didn't really help with the ongoing feud with Marietta. The girl's attempts at bullying were quite annoying to Juliette. It was always little things that could never be pinned on Marietta for sure.

Occasionally she would be delayed because of some accident. Or be subtly pushed out of place. Much to Marietta's dismay Juliette rarely retaliated. At most leaving a sarcastic remark. She did not wish to give Marietta the satisfaction of making her furious. Unfortunately, there came a day in which Marietta's campaign towards raising Juliette's ire finally worked.

Ever since the night of her first performance Juliette had worn the locket that Erik had given to her. She refused to remove it, usually choosing to keep it beneath her leotard when she was dancing. The only time it left her person was when she had to perform. On such occasions, she would carefully place the necklace between two pieces of cloth inside of a small wooden box by her bed.

Unfortunately for Juliette, on one of these occasions Marietta noticed her. Juliette then left for the show. It was a normal night and she smiled, happy at the thought of performing. She normally had a few butterflies in her stomach but once on stage, she felt confident.

She got in place and the curtain rose. As was her habit she glanced at box five for less than a second before the dancing began. In the dark of the box she could just barely make out Erik's form. If one did not know where to look, it would have been nigh impossible to see him.

It was after the show that things began to go wrong. She entered the dormitory and headed to her box to retrieve her necklace, but to her shock it wasn't there. Fear built in Juliette. Noticing her expression Meg said,

"Something wrong Julie?"

"Meg, when was the last time you saw my silver locket?" Juliette said slowly, her worry was evident in her voice.

"You were wearing it before the performance but I haven't seen it since. Are you sure you put it away?" Meg said coming to Juliette's side and helping her look around her bed.

"What's up?" asked Maryann, who had just noticed the two girls searching around Juliette's bed.

"Juliette lost her silver locket. It has to be here somewhere," Meg told her.

"Has anyone seen a silver locket lying around?" Maryann called to the other girls. There was murmuring but nobody seemed to have seen it until a snide voice spoke up.

"Would you mean this locket?" It was Marietta and she was swing the locket back and forth from her hand.

"Give it here Marietta," Juliette said slowly as she stood up, there was an underlying threat in her voice.

"No, I don't think I will," replied Marietta.

"Give it back Marietta. That doesn't belong to you," said Maryann.

"You think that you are so much better just because you are the youngest in the corp and are Madame Giry's daughter. I used to be the best before you came along," she hissed.

"Marietta if you harm that locket I swear you will regret it. All I want to do here is dance. It isn't my fault if people are driven away by your nasty personality," Juliette was filled with fear and anger. She couldn't bear to lose that locket.

"Oh really. Well let's see this locket," Marietta told her.

"Come on etta this has gone far enough," said Elenore who was one of Marietta's usual followers. Marietta ignored her.

"_To mon petit danseur -E_," she read out mockingly. "Who is this admirer of yours Julie?" she mocked.

"Only I get to call her that!" said Meg angrily. Juliette took a step forward.

"You are being ridiculous. That necklace isn't even from a lover. Someone else very dear to me gave it to me. All you are going to find in there are pictures of my family. Now give it back!" her voice was raised.

"No, you took away my reputation as the best, now I take something of yours." Snapped Marietta stepping out of the way.

"Marietta, I am warning you," said Juliette.

"Or what? You'll go running to mommy? Not that you have a real one."

Marietta had been dangling the locket out the window by now. Juliette had been trying to keep her anger in check, but the last insult toward her family was too much. She jumped toward Marietta, managing to pull her arm back from the window. However, Marietta still had the necklace clutched in her hand. The pair wasn't exactly wrestling as neither were on the ground but they were grappling with each other. Nobody noticed Meg disappear.

Finally, Maryann and Elenore pulled the pair back, just as a voice rang out.

"What on earth is going on here girls!"

It was Madame Giry she was still dressed but her hair was now in a long side braid. It was clear she had been in the middle of getting ready for bed. Yet, she looked no less imperious than normal. There was a slightly dangerous look on her face.

She took in the scene. Juliette and Marietta both had frazzled hair. Juliette looked furious and the pair was surrounded by the rest of the ballet rats. Marietta opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Madame Giry.

"Olive, what happened," she asked one of the older girls.

"Well," she said softly, "we were all getting ready for bed when Juliette said her locket was missing. Marietta then said she had it but was holding it out the window. Juliette asked her to give it back but she refused and then taunted Juliette and said several other mean things. Juliette made to grab the locket and a sort of scuffle ensued." Madame was silent for a moment.

"Get to bed now, Marietta, give me that locket, I will talk to you in the morning. Juliette, come with me." She said sternly.

"Yes Maman," replied as she followed her mother out, her head down. The pair reached Madame Giry's room.

"In." she told Juliette. Juliette did as she was told. Madame Giry faced her. "Now was that the full story?" she asked her daughter.

"More or less," replied Juliette. She then looked up at her mother pleadingly. "I swear I tried to keep calm but that locket means so much and she went beyond just taunting me about little things. She insulted my family. In fact, she said I didn't have any real family." Anger was written in Juliette's face.

Her mother gave her a loving look, "Juliette you absolutely have a real family. You are my daughter in blood or not. Both Meg and I love you dearly. So, do not believe what she says."

Madame Giry looked down at the locket. "Erik gave you this didn't he?" she said. It was more of a rhetorical question, but Juliette nodded. "You know I expect you to be a role model for the other girls correct?" Juliette nodded again. "I understand this wasn't wholly your fault. I will not be holding you accountable as you did not start the fight but I would suggest that you change your hiding spot for this so there are no more incidents. You are lucky Meg came and got me."

"Thank you Maman," said Juliette giving her mother a quick hug.

"Good now off to bed with you." Juliette left and went back to the dorms. When she got in bed she found Meg, turned on her side and facing her.

"Well? What did Maman say?" she asked in a whisper.

"Basically, said she doesn't blame me, but that I should be more careful with objects like my locket, and warned me to stay out of trouble," replied Juliette.

"Oh. Well, I suppose that is good. What Marietta did was so mean." Meg said. She looked like she was having trouble contemplating the idea that someone could be so mean. Juliette smiled slightly at her innocence.

"It was," came Juliette's answer. With that the pair stopped talking and went to bed.

/

December was rolling round quickly meaning that Christmas was coming followed less than a month later by Juliette and Meg's birthday. It had been a surprise for the girls a few years ago when they learned that they shared a birthday This meant of course that preparations for _The Nutcracker_ were underway. This meant that the opera singers had time off from performances. However, this was also the one performance where a select few ballet rats were allowed to participate.

Juliette, was of course in the corp de ballet which meant that she played the roles of a snowflake and flower fairy. Meg, Maryann, and Elenore were all in the roles of children and guests at the Christmas party. Marietta had at one point been considered for the role. But, after the stunt she pulled with Juliette's locket, that privilege had been revoked.

With all that was going on her visits to Erik had lessened slightly, yet she still found time to see him. Erik had in fact been mostly quiet, at most leaving instructions for the manager to follow.

It was around dusk two days before Christmas and it was snowing outside when Juliette stepped out onto the roof. She wore a long blue cloak and light pink dress. Her hair was falling loosely around her shoulders and she was clearly dressed for the cold. Slowly she walked over to look out over the city.

"Careful, it's quite a long fall from up here," came a voice behind her. Juliette whipped around so fast that she slipped on a patch of ice and was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"As I said, careful." The voice was familiar she looked up and saw Erik. He wore a black cloak and his usual white mask with black evening attire. He had also added a large black hat with a feather.

"You scared me! I could have fallen!" chided Juliette. Erik scoffed.

"You weren't close enough to the edge to fall. You would have just bruised yourself." Juliette just shook her head a small smile on her face. "You haven't come down in a while." Erik said.

"I've been busy. You know yourself Christmas is a busy time," she paused, "don't think I don't miss visiting."

"I know. Still, things have been quite quiet without you," he said and she could have sworn she saw his mouth twitch upward.

"Once all this hubbub is over then I will be able to return to my regular visits," Juliette said. "By the way how is the composing coming.

"Quite well, as always Christine is an excellent muse." he stopped talking for a moment. "Your birthday is coming up after Christmas is it not?"

"Yes, it isn't a huge deal. Just a year older." She said with a shrug.

"Anything you're specifically hoping for?" he asked her.

"No, not really." Juliette hesitated for a moment not sure how he would react to her next question. "Well Erik, there actually is one thing that I have been kind of wondering about."

"Oh?" said the Phantom. Juliette seemed to be gathering her courage before finally saying.

"I was wondering if I could see beneath your mask." Erik was shocked. And then said softly.

"Oh Juliette, you do not want to see this creature."

"But Erik, I've already seen versions of what it looks like. And besides, I don't care what you actually look like. You're still you." Juliette said earnestly.

"Oh_, mon cheri, _there is so much that you don't understand." He turned to her. "No version of stage makeup can match what lies beneath this mask. I will not discomfort you by having you look upon my face. You are still young I do not want you to lose that innocence before you have to."

"So, you're saying that I'm too little." She placed her hands upon her hips. "And how old would you say I would "have" to be?"

"At least in your twenties. Although I still say you would not wish to gaze upon this" he gestured toward his face.

"Sixteen," said Juliette. Erik looked at her with his golden eyes.

"Nineteen."

"Seventeen and that is it," said Juliette firmly. The two had a staring contest before Erik finally looked away.

"Very well, but do not ask me again until that time."

"Alright, thank you Erik." Said Juliette giving him a smile. She always seemed to have a different effect on him. She looked out over the snow topped buildings of Paris. It was beautiful with the lights blinking like tine fireflies.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" said Juliette softly. Almost unconsciously she reached for his gloved hand. Erik looked at their intertwined fingers.

"Yes, it is," he replied at last, and the pair stood their quietly merely looking at the city.

"Happy Christmas Erik," whispered Juliette.

"Happy Christmas _mon petit dancer," _replied Erik in the same soft tone.

/

After Christmas things in the opera house became less hectic. Juliette was able to resume her regular visits to Erik and life essentially went back to normal.

One day while stretching at the bar Juliette noticed several of the ballet dancers were chatting together in a circle as they got ready. While this would not normally be a strange occurrence, Juliette could sense that something was different this time.

Juliette walked over. Upon noticing this the girls immediately stopped talking. Juliette arched an eyebrow.

"What is going on?" she asked curiously.

"Oh nothing!" Mary Ann, a little too quickly.

"Riiiight," said Juliette in a tone of disbelief. Just as she was about to push the subject further, all the girls were called into position. Dancing always seemed to take Juliette's mind off of things, which is why as she began moving, the mystery of the girl's discussion disappeared from her mind.

/

The next morning dawned bright and early. Her bed was close to a window so the light shone through the curtains onto her face. As it was a Saturday the dancers were allowed to sleep in which was why she got a surprise as she opened her eyes. Sitting up she looked around to find all of the beds, except for her own and Meg's, were empty. The next thing she noticed was a lavender ribbon attached to her wrist. Juliette looked over at Meg and saw she too was similarly tied up except with blue ribbon.

"Meg. Meg! Wake up!" she said shaking her sister.

"What is it?" Meg asked with a yawn.

"Happy birthday to you too sleepy head. Look at this," said Juliette as she gestured to the ribbon on her wrist.

"Oh my!" cried Meg

Intrigued she got out of bed and followed Juliette who had already started to follow the ribbon.

"By the way, happy birthday Julie!" Meg added as the pair traced the path of the ribbons.

The ribbon led through the hallway and around several twists. Along the way she could have sworn that she saw a flash of red but it was gone as soon as she looked back. At last she reached the end of the ribbon which was tied to the door that led to the dining hall. Juliette opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" cried a collection of voices.

Juliette looked around the hall. There were many people there all smiling at her. Many of Juliette's friends in the corps, such as Sorelli and Avere were there. There were also some ballet rats as well as a several people from the set crew, and her two friends who worked in the orchestra pit, Ann and Elizabeth.

"What is this?" Juliette said astounded.

"We thought that since you two share a birthday, and we didn't get to celebrate Juliette joining the corp de ballet so we figured why not have a party?" said Jaime stepping forward.

"Thank you so much. This is amazing!" said Juliette and Meg as they received hugs from everyone. Each group had pitched in to get them something. The ballet rats had gotten together and give Juliette a box of ribbons in various colors each with the name of a different ballet rat stitched onto the fabric of the ribbon.

"Believe me, you can NEVER have enough of those," said Olive.

From the stagehands Juliette got a sewing kit, which was useful considering the fact that she was using more pointe shoes and thus needed more thread to sew the ribbons into the shoes.

Juliette's friends from the corp de ballet gave her a pair simple yet pretty silver colored bracelet that consisted of what looked like two ribbons intertwining.

Then there were the individual presents. From Meg she got a warm plum colored cloak.

"I noticed your old one was getting a bit worn out," was her explanation. Lizzie and Ann had combined together to get her a book on dance. And to her great shock Jaime had gone and gotten her a separate present of his own. It was a pretty little hand carving of an owl.

"You mentioned it was your favorite bird so I just thought…" Jaime trailed off.

"It is wonderful Jaime. Thank you." Juliette said as she hugged him. The birthday presents may have been small and inexpensive but they still meant a lot to her. Meg too, received similar presents, with Juliette giving her a lovely Ivory colored hair brush and mirror.

The little party continued for about another hour. Everyone had a great time talking and laughing. They shared embarrassing stories about Juliette and Meg, and simply had a wonderful time. Eventually the party wore down and people left until it was only Meg and Juliette.

Now, let us go find Maman." Said Meg. The pair raced toward their mother's office. Juliette knocked on the door and they were told to enter. Madame Giry was sitting at her desk. Upon seeing her daughters, she smiled and stood. Juliette knew that if there was one thing her mother loved above all else, it was her daughters.

"Happy birthday darlings," she said as she embraced Juliette and Meg tightly. "I assume the little celebration in the dining hall went well?" Juliette's mother said as she released them.

"It was fantastic! I can't believe everyone went to so much trouble just for us," said Juliette.

"Well, in all the time I have been here it has always seemed as if those in the opera house are sort of a family in their own way." Commented Madame Giry as she moved behind her desk. "I think I will have you open your gifts once we get home. I also made your favorite yellow cake with chocolate frosting." Madame Giry told the girls.

Both sisters grinned. It was a little-known fact that their mother was in fact, a rather excellent cook. "I was also told to give you this dear." Added Madame Giry as she handed a piece of paper to Juliette.

Juliette looked at the piece of paper and immediately recognized the hand writing.

_My Home. 6pm. Tonight. Happy Birthday._

_ -E_

Juliette smiled. It was nice to have Erik recognize her birthday. She looked up at her mother.

"He remembered," Juliette said simply.

"My dears, it is times like these that I am reminded of how lucky I am to have two such wonderful daughters. Now, I do have a little more work to finish up if we want to be able to celebrate at home tonight. However, I believe that I can now trust you to go to the small market in town on your own. So long as you stick together." Their mother told the two girls.

"Oh, thank you so much!" cried Meg and Juliette. The pair was ecstatic. Their mother had never allowed them out on their own.

"Hurry before she changes her mind!" said Juliette, once the girls had left the office. Upon reaching the dormitories the girls grabbed some pocket money as well as their cloaks, Juliette using her new one, and left the opera house.

The market was busy. All sorts of vendors filled the street, from newspaper stands to dessert carts. Both girls ended up getting small raspberry filled pastries before going just outside the market to a pond with a bench. The two girls sat their chatting and eating their pastries.

"So, who was that letter from?" queried Meg. Juliette lowered her voice.

"It was from The Phantom. He wants me to meet him tonight before I go home."

"You really seem to care about him." Noted Meg. Juliette smiled slightly.

"He is my guardian angel. I honestly don't know what I would do without him. I trust him completely." Juliette said vehemently. Meg nodded.

"If you do then that is good enough for me. Come one we should be getting back." She said checking the time. By the time they returned it was around five thirty.

Juliette spent the remaining half hour changing into something more comfortable. At ten minutes Juliette left and took the box five passage way to the lair. Upon reaching the lair, Juliette found an amazing sight.

/

Erik spent the day preparing for Juliette's arrival. It was after all her birthday and he wanted to make sure she enjoyed it. He lit all of the candles, causing a golden glow. The place looked quite beautiful. At last, at the appointed time, Erik heard light footsteps and Juliette emerged around a corner.

She gasped when she saw the sight. He watched her take everything in before finally saying,

"Happy birthday_ mon petit danseur._"

"Thank you, Erik, this is all absolutely gorgeous. Is this really all because of me?" she asked, astounded.

"Yes, it is. I had to do something." He stepped towards her in order to ease her balance onto the island that served as his home. She continued to look around.

"The way everything is lit up makes it spectacular."

"Thank you, I worked on the decoration. Come, I wish to give you your present." He sat down at his piano and gestured for her to join him on the bench. Slowly he began to play a song.

_**How does a moment last forever?  
**__**How can a story never die? **__**  
**__**It is love we must hold onto**__**  
**__**Never easy, but we try**__**  
**__**Sometimes our happiness is captured**__**  
**__**Somehow, our time and place stand still**__**  
**__**Love lives on inside our hearts and always will**__****_

_**Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone**__**  
**__**But when all else has been forgotten**__**  
**__**Still our song lives on**__****_

_**Maybe some moments weren't so perfect**__**  
**__**Maybe some memories not so sweet**__**  
**__**But we have to know some bad times**__**  
**__**Or our lives are incomplete**__**  
**__**Then when the shadows overtake us**__**  
**__**Just when we feel all hope is gone**__**  
**__**We'll hear our song and know once more**__**  
**__**Our love lives on**_

_**Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone**__**  
**__**But when all else has been forgotten**__**  
**__**Still our song lives on**__**  
**_

As the music trailed off Juliette said there frozen for a moment before throwing her arms around Erik's neck. Pulling away she said,

"I can't believe you wrote a song for me. That is the most gorgeous thing I have ever heard."

"The young lady who it was written for deserves it I assure you," replied Erik. This caused Juliette to blush.

"I cannot thank you enough," Juliette said sincerely.

"Nor I you." Erik said. The pair chatted for a brief amount of time before Juliette said her goodbye and returned to the world above.

As Erik watched her walk away he smiled, happy for his little dancer.

/

Juliette was amazed at all the trouble Erik had taken to decorate and lighten up his normally dark home, purely for her birthday. And then, that beautiful song he had written especially for her. That she should inspire one of his songs made her feel amazing.

By the time Juliette left she had a huge smile on her face. She reached her mother's office and found her mother and Meg preparing to leave.

"Ah, there you are. I assume your trip was enjoyable," said Madam Giry. The dynamic between them when it came to the subject of Erik was an odd one. While it wasn't any secret to Meg, whenever Juliette and her mother referred to or discussed him they were very vague.

The three took a cab home. Both girls were excited. With how busy they always were at the opera house the three of them were not always able to spend as much family time together as they would have liked.

They reached the house and stepped inside. It was a cozy little one-story house. There were two bedrooms. One for Meg and Juliette and the other for Madame Giry. There was also a small kitchen, a dining room, and a small sitting room.

"Set the table girls," instructed Madame Giry. The two did as instructed and then began chatting while their mother busied herself in the kitchen. At last the three of them sat down and began to eat the amazing soup that Madame Giry had made as well as drinking some sparkling cider, a beverage that they only had on special occasions. Once dinner was over Madame Giry brought out a small cake with chocolate frosting and a lit candle in it.

"Happy birthday to both of you, my dear girls," their mother said with a smile putting an arm around each girl.

"One, two, three," Juliette said, looking at Meg and then together they blew out the candle.

After some cake, which practically melted in Juliette's mouth, the family headed to the living room where their mother presented them each with a box wrapped in lavender paper. Slowly the pair opened the packages to reveal two gorgeous wooden music boxes. The boxes were almost identical except for the tunes they played and the decoration on the outside.

Meg's had daisy's and small rabbits surrounding it. The tune that was played inside was _Claire de Lune. _Upon the top of the box was Meg's full name, _Marguerite_.

Juliette's on the other hand was decorated with roses and swans. When the top of her box was lifted it played the theme from _Swan Lake. _The top of each box also bore her name. With smiles on both their faces Meg and Juliette both enveloped their mother in a warm hug.


	11. Nightmares and New Feelings

January, February, March, April, and may had all come and gone without much change in the opera house. Tensions within the company were the same as usual, changing from day to day. Meg was overjoyed that she could at last join the corp de ballet.

Juliette's visits to Erik were no different than usual. She would normally just sit and listen to him play his music. Occasionally he would stop playing and they would talk, often over a cup of Russian tea, about his travels, which Juliette found fascinating. Likewise, Juliette would sometimes tell Erik about the inventions of her time such as cars and telephones. Being an inventor himself, Erik found this all very interesting.

It was a tough day at practice. Two girls had nearly collided during the previous night's show, which meant that Madame Giry was being especially strict. Even Juliette and Meg, who normally had plenty of energy, were getting tired out. When they were at last dismissed Juliette was the last to leave.

Just as she moved to get off the stage, Juliette knocked over a pile of props. She let out a gasp as a piece fell on her. Luckily it wasn't very heavy. Footsteps could be heard and Jaime entered the stage. Seeing Juliette, he hurried over.

"Jewels, what happened?" he asked as he helped her out from under the prop.

"Two words. I. tripped. And when did I suddenly become "Jewels"?" replied Juliette. Jaime's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Oh, uh, sorry, that just kind of came out," he said awkwardly. Juliette also blushed a bit as their hands brushed when they reached to pick up the same prop.

"It's ok, I kind of like it. But only you can use that name, clear?" she said. Jaime looked happy. Saluting her he said.

"Clear as crystal. You can go along, I will finish cleaning this up."

"Thank you so much Jaime," said Juliette as she left the stage.

/

Juliette still had a smile on her face as she walked through the corridors. This had been a common occurrence lately whenever she encountered Jamie. Juliette always got a fluttery feeling inside. As it was a Wednesday, Juliette headed to the roof where she found Meg at their usual meeting spot.

"What kept you? I was beginning to think you wouldn't turn up," Meg asked.

"Oh, I was just talking with Jaime," replied Juliette, trying to brush of the comment as if it were nothing.

"Oooooooh. So, has he finally asked you out?" Meg said with a grin. Juliette gasped.

"Meg, don't be ridiculous. I mean he may be kind and funny but how on earth do you know he likes me?"

"Come on. It is so obvious. According to the other stage hands you are all he thinks about. It is clear he likes you. And whenever he is around you tend to knock something over or start blushing," insisted Meg.

"Oh hush, you are so incorrigible," sighed Juliette, although she was still smiling.

"Again, I'm your sister. I am aloud to be incorrigible," said Meg.

"Is there anyone in particular that you like?" asked Juliette casually. "I noticed you have been eyeing that new dancer Alexander," now it was Meg's turn to gasp.

"Mon deu Julie! What on earth makes you think that I like him?"

"Oh, just the way that you continue to vehemently deny that you do like him," shrugged Juliette with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Well, he is pretty cute. And he was complimenting me the other day. He seems pretty perfect," Meg told Juliette.

"Well, if you like him then I hope he is worthy of you. And if he isn't I will kick his sorry arse and make him wish it was the Phantom attacking him," said Juliette causing Meg to giggle.

Once they finished talking, Meg skipped off to wherever it was she was going. Juliette watched her retreat. Darling little Meg. Juliette was determined that come hell or high water she would protect her little sister.

/

After he discussion with her sister, Juliette felt like visiting Erik. Thus, she made her way through a secret entrance and headed down to the lair. (She still refused to call his home anything else.)

Upon reaching the lair Juliette found Erik asleep at his organ. Papers were spread around on top of the organ. It appeared that he had fallen asleep while composing.

However, the thing that caught Juliette's eye was that Erik seemed to be twitching and muttering in his sleep. Whatever he was dreaming, clearly was not good.

Juliette hurried over to his sleeping form.

"No… please…leave me alone…" he muttered.

Juliette paused for a moment. Clearly, she had to wake him. But what his reaction to being woken so suddenly would be a worrying factor. Tentatively, Juliette reached out a hand and shook him saying,

"Erik, wake up," it made no difference. Taking a deep breath Juliette stepped closer and repeated the action except in a louder tone.

"Erik, Erik, Erik! Wake up!" Erik started awake and Juliette jumped back as he instinctively reached for his lasso.

"Erik it's me, Juliette," she said quickly. Shaking his head to clear the sleep out of his mind, Erik realized that it was in fact, Juliette.

"Oh! Juliette! I apologize." He took a deep breath, it was clear the effects of the dream were still wearing off.

"Not at all. You were muttering in your sleep and from what I could guess whatever you were dreaming was not pleasant." Juliette said with a shrug. "I think I will make some tea." Juliette headed to the kitchen and a few minutes later came out with two fresh cups of Russian tea.

When she returned, Juliette found Erik sitting in a chair by the fire. He took the cup of tea she offered him gratefully.

"So, care to talk about it?" Juliette asked as she sat down and watched Erik stare into the fire. Erik was quiet for a moment, and just when she thought he wouldn't speak Erik said,

"I dreamed I was back with the gypsies. That once again I was being shown off as some attraction. People were treating me as if I were an animal. It was just…" Erik trailed off. Juliette looked at him sadly. Gently she reached out and covered his hand with hers.

"Erik, I am so sorry for what you've been through. People really can be horrid. Nobody should be treated that way. But you needn't worry about them anymore. That was in the past. There may be those that hate you but there are also those that love you. You aren't alone anymore Erik. And you never will be." She said comfortingly. Erik turned to her.

"You always seem to know what to say to make another person feel better," he said with a sad little smile. "But some scars and memories run too deep."

"Well then you just have to find distractions. After all that is what I am essentially I suppose. A distraction," Juliette said.

"Now, don't even try to tell me you believe that," said Erik, this time with a full smile.

"Yes, I do have a much higher opinion of myself. But look, you're smiling now. I guess I am good at distracting," countered Juliette. Erik gave a low chuckle.

"It is amazing how childish you can be and yet, somehow you manage to have the maturity of an adult."

"I suppose I should just take that as a compliment," said Juliette with a smile. Erik looked at her with his bright gold eyes.

"You never cease to amaze me. I could not ask for a better friend. I have never met someone who I can so openly speak to. Your mother is the only one who comes that close."

"Sometimes you just need let your feelings out. Keeping them bottled up never works out well. And honestly, I don't mind listening. You do so much for me it is the least I can do, you don't know how much you mean to me," Juliette said to Erik. In order to turn the conversion to something happier, Erik switched topics.

"I've noticed that you spent more time with a certain stage hand." Juliette groaned.

"Oh! Not you too! Meg is already going crazy over it. Nothing has happened. I am not even a hundred percent sure he likes me."

"Do you like him?" queried Erik

"Yes…well…maybe. He does make me feel pretty happy when I see him. Of course, if he hurt me or broke my heart I am pretty sure he would have you, Meg, and my mother to deal with, a.k.a, the top three people in this opera house that shouldn't be crossed, excluding myself." She replied.

"Well we all know if someone broke your sister's heart, the culprit would regret it, if you have anything to do with it. You may look innocent but I will admit you can be quite as terrifying as Antoinette when you are upset," Erik said with a chuckle. Juliette grinned.

"Why thank you. I appreciate the compliment."

"You're welcome," said Erik taking a sip of his tea. "Now what were we discussing on your last visit?"

"We were talking about the Persian court and you were showing me how to play chess," Juliette reminded him.

"Ah yes, chess was often a pastime in Persia because it was a battle of wits," Erik said getting out a chess board. Patiently he coached Juliette, correcting her if she made a mistake and guiding her through the right moves. By the end of her visit Juliette had at the very least gotten the basics down. "You should head back up it is getting late," said Erik at last. "You're right," Juliette stood up and walked around to the other side of the table and embraced Erik. Tentatively Erik returned the gesture. Once the two had pulled apart Juliette gave him a final smile and left.

/

The next day all the girls in the corps de ballet were practicing to the side of the stage while La Carlotta did what was supposed to be singing. To Juliette it was sounding more like a cat choking on a fur ball. Suddenly, Madame Giry called everything to a halt as a dancer ran into one of the background singers.

As everyone tried to get the issue sorted out Juliette saw, out of the corner of her eye, one of the stage hands reach to touch Meg inappropriately. Whirling around Juliette grabbed him and pulled him in front of her. She slapped him right across the face before twisting both arms behind his back in a what was clearly a painful position. He cried out and all eyes turned to the ballerina holding the stage hand.

"You know, interesting fact, if I twist your left arm any more to the right I could snap it." Juliette said calmly the young man whimpered. Juliette made sure her voice carried as she said, "Now listen up Jean this goes to you and any other of your perverted friends. We ballerinas may be women but that does not mean we are to be treated with any less respect than the men. We are not objects, we are human beings. We are not here to be gawked at by you, we are here to dance. And if I so much as hear one peep about you or any other man disrespecting any women in this company, especially my sister, then I swear I will make anything the phantom can do look like child's play. Have I made myself clear?" Juliette said. The man nodded and Juliette pushed him away. "Next time, I break it. Now get to work."

Jean turned to look at her. There was fear in his eyes. Juliette took a threatening step forward.

"Do I need to repeat myself," her tone was dangerous. Jean shook his head quickly and ran off stage. "And keep your hands to yourself," she called after him.

The stage was stone silent. One could have heard a pin drop. Then there was applause. Juliette smiled as she turned to see the chorus and corps de ballet applauding looking up at the catwalk she saw Jamie wolf whistle. Her mother was trying to look disapproving but she could see what seemed to be both pride and amusement in Madame Giry's eyes. Juliette smiled and gave a mock curtsy.

"That was great Julie!" said Meg hugging her. Everyone jumped as the ballet mistress slammed her cane on the stage.

"Thank you very much Juliette, for that demonstration. But I believe we have more rehearsals to do." Juliette's mother said. Everyone nodded and began to get back into place. However, as they did this Juliette said,

"I wasn't kidding I will follow through on that threat." Meg giggled.

Once rehearsal was done Juliette walked up to her mother.

"Sorry Maman, for interrupting rehearsal I…" however her mother interrupted her and gave her a small smile.

"Next time, hit him twice for me." Juliette smiled at her mother and skipped off stage.

/

Madame Giry slowly made her way down to the bowls of the opera house. Upon reaching the bottom stair a voice spoke to her.

"Good evening."

The voice seemed to come from right next to her and she jumped almost dropping her basket. Erik then stepped out from behind a curtain across the lake.

"Erik! How many times have I told you not to do that!" Madame Giry snapped.

"About a hundred," said Erik with a shrug as he went to sit at his organ. "What brings you down here today?" he asked.

"More provisions for you. And of course, to keep an eye on you." Madame Giry stated as she went into a separate room to place the food basket on the table.

"You make it sound as if I were so mischievous child." Said Erik in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Mischievous is certainly one word for half the things you do. Honestly, the number of times you have scared my dancers…" Madame Giry trailed of sounding exasperated.

"Oh, come on, not all of them are ridiculous enough to jump at every shadow." Erik argued.

"You know that Juliette is a special case. There is very little that that girl is intimidated by." Madame Giry said fondly of her daughter.

"Indeed. That incident she pulled with the stage hand today was amazing. She can definitely take care of herself. That fellow was terrified. Although I think she gets the intimidation factor from her mother," said Erik with a chuckle.

"Just what are you implying Erik?" Madame Giry inquired sternly with her hands on her hips.

"Merely that at times, you probably scare the people in this opera house more than I do. At least on your bad days." Erik told her with a chuckle.

"Well someone has to make sure this opera house doesn't fall to pieces. Sometimes I feel as if you, myself, and possibly Reyer, are the only ones who have a high standard for the Populaire." Madame Giry replied.

"Yes, however Monsieur Lefevre having no back bone is useful for my purposes." Said Erik. Madame Giry gave a sigh.

"I suppose you are right in that aspect," she got up to leave and then paused. I have never actually thanked you for looking out for my girls."

"Antoinette, it is the very least I can do to repay you for all you have done for me, Erik said seriously. Looking out for them is the least I can do. Especially given your eldest daughter's habit of ignoring instructions." Madame Giry smiled a little.

"True Erik, very true." And with that Madame Giry left the lair. To tell the truth she was happy that Juliette was friends with Erik. Erik needed a companion. As she pushed open the passage door to return to her office she smiled to herself. /

Juliette was walking in an empty hallway on the way to dinner when she heard a voice come out of basically nowhere.

"Lovely way of handling that stage hand today."

"Erik, what a surprise, normally I would be coming to visit you. To what do I owe the honor." She said to what looked like thin air. The voice chuckled.

"I was merely making my rounds and noticed you. However, as I said splendid performance today."

"I simply defended my sister, I will not let some cad try and indulge his sick dreams. And besides I needed to let off a little steam. Marietta is being her usual annoying self." Juliette replied. She turned a corner and nearly ran into a figure that was in the shadows, cloaked all in black.

"None the less I am impressed. It lessens any worry I have for you." Juliette smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"You worry about me?" she asked.

"Of course, with your penchant for ignoring instructions someone needs to look after you." Erik told her.

"I will always be a child in your eyes, won't I?" Juliette said.

"Perhaps, but do not think I mean to patronize you. You are certainly one of the most intelligent young girls I know. However, isn't it the job of a friend to look out for one another. You certainly worry about me enough." He said with the ghost of a smile. Suddenly footsteps were heard and Erik quickly disappeared. Meg rounded the corner.

"There you are Julie!" I was worried you weren't coming." Said Meg.

"And miss out on a chance to tease my little sister? Never. After all, I hear Avere will be there."

"Julie! When will you let that go?" said Meg as they turned onto another hallway.

"When you quit teasing me about Jamie." Stated Juliette as they reached the dinning hall. Voices could be heard from within. The place was crowded once the pair entered. They hurried over to Christine Daae, who moved over to give them room.

"Hello," she said cheerfully.

"Hello," Meg and Juliette said in unison.

"Daae, Girys!" What do you think of the new choreography?" asked Avere. Meg blushed so Juliette answered.

"I think that it is crazy hard and that mother will kill us and that we had better keep our act together."

"It certainly is difficult," said Christine, although her voice was slightly shier.

"Well, all I know is that this next opera is going to be a literal pain for the scene shifters."

"You are all right. I saw some of the score and _Faust _is in no way easy," stated Reyer's assistant, Ann.

"And that means more Carlotta tantrums," added the lyricist, Elizabeth.

_"Ha! If we think this is going to be tough wait till we have to put on Don Juan Triumphant. That will be a real killer." _Juliette thought to herself.

"Are you alright Juliette?" someone asked and she turned to see Christine looking at her slightly concerned. Despite the fact that she knew this person would be the cause of her best friend's broken heart, Juliette could not help but like Christine. The older girl was sweet and it was easy to see why Erik might fall for her.

"Oh, I am fine. Just a bit tired," Juliette assured her.

"Maybe you should head to bed early then" suggested Meg. As Juliette got up and headed toward the door one of the female dancers called her name.

"By the way Juliette. I would love it if you could show me that thing you did with that stage hand today." Juliette turned and smiled.

"Any time." She then headed back to the dormitories where she got into bed for some much-needed sleep. Being badass to quite a lot of energy out of you.


	12. The Accident

It was a normal night in the opera house the actual opera was taking a step back and the ballet was currently performing a run of _Giselle. _The corps de ballet was going through one of the main dances in act two when something terrible occurred.

Juliette stepped up onto the top of her pointe shoe and as she did so hit a part of the stage that was slightly warped with age. Her long white skirt spun out and before she could stop herself she fell and her ankle bent to on side. There was a crack! And she hit the stage.

Juliette heard a gasp from the audience as the girls separated showing her limp body. Pain and panic shot through her. She heard someone run across the stage. As the person picked her up she looked at his face and saw that it was Jamie

"Hold on Jewels, I've got you," he said.

Juliette was carried to one of the dressing rooms and seconds later her Madame Giry was at her side and in full on mother mode.

"What exactly happened and where does it hurt?" she asked urgently.

"I went up to do a piquet turn and somehow the part of the stage I was on was warped and I slipped. I think my ankle is broken I can't move it," replied Juliette. She now had tears running down her face.

"I ruined the whole thing. I'm so sorry. I disappointed everyone," she continued to cry. Madame Giry wrapped her arm around her and hushed her gently.

"Nobody is mad or disappointed with you. Every ballerina has at least one fall. It isn't the end of the world," she said. At that moment a doctor and one of the managers both came into the dressing room. The doctor immediately bent down to look at Juliette's ankle. Juliette cried out slightly as the doctor touched it. At last he looked up.

"Well, I have good and bad news. The bad is that I am afraid Mademoiselle, that you have broken your ankle. The good news is that it is a clean break meaning it will be slightly easier to fix."

"This won't stop me from dancing forever will it?" Juliette asked desperately. The doctor smiled gently down at her.

"So long as you take care of it and don't go back to dancing too soon, I think you will eventually be fine. I have seen far worse cases than a broken ankle. Although," and here he turned toward one of the managers with a sharp look. "I would get that stage fixed before another one of your dancers has an accident."

As the doctor and manager left for the moment Meg came skidding into the room.

"Julie! Julie! Are you going to be ok? Everyone is so worried!" Somehow the sight of her sister so worked up began to calm down Juliette.

"Well, I am fine except for the whole broken ankle thing," she said with a sigh.

"The doctor will operate once the performance is over but that leaves us with a serious problem. The duet you and your sister shared is next and Juliette is out of commission," said Madame Giry. Juliette paused and then did one of the hardest things in her whole life. "Use Marietta. Trust me, she knows the dance." Giving her spot to her biggest rival was extremely difficult for Juliette. But she had to admit that Marietta regardless of her other faults, was a very good dancer. There was clear shock on Meg's face.

"Alright," said Madam Giry looking worried. "Hurry and get ready for the duet Meg." Meg didn't move.

"Meg, I know we were going to do this together but I promise that we will have other chances to do a dance together. But right now you need to go out there and dance your heart out like the brilliant ballerina I know you are," said Juliette reaching out to squeeze her sister's hand.

"Ok, I will," said Meg and she left. Once she was gone the mirror of the dressing room slid open and Erik stepped out. Even with a mask it was easy to tell he was worried.

"I heard everything," he said as he examined her ankle.

"So, you know all about this little accident." Juliette let out a grown. This is not good." "Just stay calm. Everything will be fine." Erik looked up at Madame Giry. "It's alright Antoinette, I will look after her until the show is over." "Thank you, Erik," said Madame Giry. She gave Juliette a quick kiss on the head and squeezed Juliette's hand. "I'll be back soon." Once she had left Erik turned to Juliette. "Everything is going to be fine Juliette." "I just feel like such a failure," she confessed to him. Erik looked at her compassionately. "I know, but I swear, it isn't something to be ashamed about. Plenty of dancers have fallen on stage. You aren't the first and you won't be the last." Juliette's tears had stopped now and a small smile graced her features. "Thank you, Erik," she said softly. True to his word, Erik kept Juliette company for the rest of her performance. Once the performance was over Juliette had her ankle repaired and was left with a bandaged foot and instruction for strict bedrest until further notice. Many of her friends in the opera house attempted to cheer her up by bringing little gifts like flowers or just visit. But in those hours where she was alone things could get terribly boring. One day she received a visitor who she would never have expected. It was afternoon and Juliette was reading a book that Erik had lent her. Suddenly, the dormitory door opened and Marietta entered. "Hello," Marietta said awkwardly. "Hello," Juliette replied. "I thought you might like some company and I brought something for you." She stepped forward and handed Juliette the package. "Thank you," said Juliette taking it. "I'm sorry for all the stupid and mean stuff I've said to you over the years. To be honest I was just jealous. You have this gorgeous natural gift for dance and are always one of the best. I suppose even though I wouldn't admit it to myself I admire you and I just kept thinking I would never be as good as you." Marietta said all of this very fast. For the first time Juliette didn't see the entitled mean girl that she was used to but instead saw an insecure girl. Juliette did honestly believe the girl. "Marietta, you do not need to be jealous. You are a lovely dancer. I've seen how hard you work. And if we are talking about natural talent I would point at Meg." Marietta gave her a genuine smile. "I suppose you are right there. We are both old enough that we should be done with this petty stuff. I am just sorry you breaking an ankle was what it took to stop myself acting so childish." "It's okay Marietta, I forgive you. And if you ever want to practice with me feel free." Said Juliette. The pair talked on for a while. They may never be best friends but friends would work just fine. / A couple weeks later the doctor said that Juliette would be able to go back to practice. While this was good news Juliette was a bit worried. As a result, the night before she would go back to dancing Juliette snuck out of bed and onto the stage. Putting on her pointe shoes she tried to go up on pointe and dance but she couldn't. Every time she started to balance Juliette became afraid of falling and immediately dropped out of pointe. Then she heard a voice. "Why are you out of bed mon petit danseur?" It was Erik although she couldn't see him. "Trying to practice for tomorrow. But I just can't dance." She told him. "Nonsense, you're one of the best dancers in the company." Erik silently came out of the shadows. "Not anymore. I can't even stay en pointe." Said Juliette dejectedly. "Don't be silly. You're just out of practice. Here take my hand and balance en pointe." He held out one gloved hand and Juliette and she slowly rose to point. At first, she was shaky but she then steadied. Juliette lifted the right leg up in passe and then did the same with the left. Going back on two feet Juliette closed her eyes and then suddenly realized that Erik was not supporting her anymore. Grinning Juliette started to do turns and dance all around the stage. Erik watched with a small smile on his face. "What did I tell you?" he said. "You were right there is no reason to be scared." Said Juliette. "Now off to bed with you before your mother catches you." Erik told her. With a last thank you Juliette grabbed her shoes and scurried back to the dormitory.


	13. The Face of a Friend

Time passed in the Opera house. Everyone was kept busy between putting on shows and practicing dances. Overall things were quite normal. Erik continued to get his salary and Box Five so for the most part everything ran smoothly. Juliette's friendship with Erik also continued to grow as did Erik's love for Christine.

Something Juliette did notice was that as time went on her memories from her previous life were slowly fading. Anything that did not relate to the world she was in now began to disappear. For instance, she could no longer remember the names or faces of her Aunt and Uncle. This was somewhat troubling to Juliette but as Meg pointed out when she mentioned it to her, there really wasn't much to do about it and it didn't really matter to what was going on right now.

Both she and Meg were nearing their sixteenth and seventeenth birthday. However, the important fact about this was that Erik would have to fulfill his promise to Juliette and show her his face. Honestly, Juliette wasn't that scared about seeing it she had seen about every version of his deformity possible from films back in her old life. Besides this was her chance to really prove to him that he did have someone who didn't care about his face.

On December twenty-seventh Juliette got up and as usual spent the morning with her sister and a few friends as well as getting a happy birthday from her mother. However, later in the day she made her excuses and snuck down to the lair. Erik was sitting at his organ as per usual. Upon her entrance he turned.

"Hello Juliette, happy birthday," he said giving that small smile that he reserved purely for her.

"Hello Erik," she replied. He gestured for her to come sit next to him on the bench and she complied. Juliette paused waiting for him to make the next move.

"I trust the rest of your day has been satisfactory?" he asked. It was clear to Juliette that he was trying to avoid the topic of his face in the hopes that she would forget about their deal.

"Erik, don't try to distract me. We both know you have a promise to fulfill," Juliette said sternly. Erik sighed and said quietly.

"I had hoped that you had forgotten that." Juliette looked him straight in the eyes.

"Don't you trust me. You know that I care about you. Why would your face change that?" she asked.

"You don't know what you ask. My face has always driven others away. Even my own mother. You know this. I don't want to lose one of the few friends that I have," Erik told her.

"Erik, your face won't matter I promise you that. But you did make a promise to me. You must trust me," Juliette said. The two had another staring contest before he finally gave in. Erik reached up and removed his mask and wig finally revealing his face.

/

He had hoped that Juliette would forget the promise he had made to her about revealing his face but she had not. He stared her in the eyes for what seemed like ages before taking a breath and removing his mask. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for her reaction. He expected her to scream or run. Instead he felt a gentle hand run over the ruined side of his face. She took her hand away and placed it on his shoulder as he opened his eyes.

"Do you honestly believe that I would run from this?" she asked quietly before hugging him tightly.

"Everyone else has. After all I'm a monster," he said in reply.

"No Erik, you are not a monster and don't ever tell yourself that. You are a man and you are also my friend. How you look doesn't matter to me. Am I going to say your face is the most handsome in the universe?" she said with a slight smile. "No. But I don't care because while you may not seem beautiful on the outside, you are beautiful on the inside. I'm not going to run just because you have a deformity. You never have to worry about me leaving because of your face."

"Oh Juliette," Erik said softly as he pulled her close. "Never change." He could not believe the kindness of this girl. It was practically a miracle that she could look upon him without fear or disgust. He was truly blessed to have her with him. They pulled apart.

"You never have to wear that mask around me. But if it truly makes you feel more comfortable to have it on that is perfectly alright," she told him.

"In that case I believe I will stick with the mask," stated Erik as he replaced the mask. Juliette gave him a small smile and nodded in understanding. They sat there in silence for a long time each contemplating what had just happened. After what seemed like forever Juliette took her leave and Erik returned to his music, his heart considerably lighter.


	14. An Argument

Juliette was not herself. Erik had now known her for quite a long time and she was most certainly behaving oddly. For one thing her manner was colder and her smile was not as bright as before. That is when she did smile at him. One day Erik decided he would get to the bottom of this issue. Juliette was sitting on the couch reading, still maintaining that frosty aura. At last Erik asked,

"Juliette, is something wrong? You have been acting very strangely lately." Juliette set down the book forcefully.

"Noticed finally have you? Took you long enough."

"If there is something that you wish to say, feel free," said Erik, still somewhat perplexed.

"Oh it is nothing you would really care about," she said picking up her book and turning away sharply. Confused Erik turned back to his music casually asking.

"By the way, I have not had time to check up on Christine. How is she?" at this Juliette practically blew up. Throwing down her book she glared at him.

"Christine, Christine, Christine! That is all you ever care about now. What do you think I am. Someone you can just use to spy on Christine? Because that is all you use me for! I'm more like a tool than your friend. Not once in the past month have you asked me how my day was or inquired what was going on with me. I am lucky if you even bother to say hello! You devote all your thoughts to her. It is like I am barely here! Who is the one you has never shied from you? Who even after seeing your face, never left? ME! Christine doesn't even know you as anything other than a voice and yet she is all you care about!" Juliette moved sharply toward the exit before turning face him.

"Clearly there is only room for one in your heart and you have obviously made your choice. I suppose there is no need for me to visit anymore. Don't expect me back." With that she turned on her heel and left, leaving a very stunned Phantom.

/

Juliette had been growing frustrated due to the fact that over time Erik had begun to become more and more infatuated with Christine. Oh, it was alright at first. He had her help look out for Christine but Erik still maintained his interactions with Juliette. However, as time went on he began to turn more away from her, completely obsessing over Christine and mostly ignoring Juliette. Thus, it was not much of a surprise when after Erik asked about Christine for what seemed like the thousandth time, and Juliette lost her temper. All of the anger she had been bottling up for the past few months came spilling out.

"Christine doesn't even know you as anything other than a voice and yet she is all you care about!" she cried in fury. She strode over to the exit, turned, and with one last biting comment left the lair.

/

It hadn't been long after her parting with Erik that Juliette's mood began to drop. Sure, she tried to smile and keep her usual cheery mood but she was not succeeding. There was no true joy in her movements as she danced. Anyone who knew her could tell something was wrong. This was what lead Meg to confront Juliette when the Giry's returned to their house a week or so later. Meg entered the room and found a rather sullen Juliette sitting on one of the beds. Sitting down next to her Meg said,

"Julie, what on earth is going on? Everyone is worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately." Juliette looked up.

"It's nothing Meg. Really, I'm fine." Meg shook her head.

"No, you are not fine. I'm your sister Julie, we tell each other practically everything. If you don't want me to say anything to Maman or anyone else I won't but please tell me what is wrong." Juliette sighed and finally said,

"Meg, what would you do if you felt really hurt by someone you care a lot about? And then you want to makeup but you don't feel it was your fault?" Meg was silent for a moment.

"That is a tough question. I suppose if I were in your place I would see if said person makes a move to say sorry but if they don't then maybe you should go and talk it over and see if you can both smooth things over." Juliette looked sad.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper but I think that you are right." She leaned on Meg's shoulder and hugged her. "Thank you Meg, I don't know what I would do without you." Meg smiled.

"I'm your sister. I am supposed to be here for you."

/

After her discussion with her sister and once they returned to the opera house Meg summoned all her courage and snuck up to box five. Meg's legs shook a little as she opened the door of the box. "Monsieur Phantom?" she called. Seconds ticked by with no reply and she began to think she would not receive an answer, when suddenly a voice spoke out of the darkness causing her to jump.

"What are you doing in my box little Giry?" The voice was smooth but one could clearly tell the owner was not someone to be trifled with. Knowing this Meg got straight to the point.

"I am here about my sister. She has been upset and down in the dumps for the past week. It isn't like her. And according to her she had an argument with a certain friend."

"It was less of an argument and more her shouting," commented the voice.

"I don't care what it was about. I just want my sister back and I think that the best way to do that would be for you to make the first move," Meg was feeling slightly braver now. "Julie is stubborn but it is obvious she still values your friendship. And I don't want that ruined for her."

"You are certainly brave coming up here. Perhaps your sister is rubbing off on you. I will think about what you have said. Farewell." The Phantom told her.

"Thank you," said Meg before hurrying out of the box.

/

Erik had not been feeling himself. Ever since the argument he had been brooding. Even Christine had noticed something. At first Erik had been furious over what Juliette said. How dare she accuse him of obsession! But over time he began to consider what she said. In truth, he really hadn't been paying much attention to her. A fact that was not very fair given all she had done for him.

He also noticed she was being negatively affected. None of the excitement and energy she normally had when she was dancing. This was further confirmed when little Meg Giry plucked up the courage to talk to him. It was clear he would have to do something. He was missing his little dancer. The lair felt rather empty without her joyful personality. This is what lead him to place a white rose and a letter upon the desk next to Juliette's bed. He then rushed up to box five for the show.

/

Juliette finished her performance but instead of celebrating she made her way back to the dormitories. When she reached her bed she was shocked. Before the argument Erik had always left a white rose after each performance. Since the disagreement, she had not received a rose. Next to it there was also a letter. The paper read, _Midnight. The roof._

Juliette hid the letter and climbed under the covers slipping her nightgown over a simple dress. Once everyone was asleep Juliette slid out from under the covers and placed her cloak on. Finally, she headed up to the roof and awaited Erik's arrival. At last a voice said,

"I'm glad you came. I was unsure if you would." Juliette turned to face him. He looked handsome in his usual evening attire, black cloak and silk mask.

"You know it is nearly impossible for me to stay away. I am surprised I managed for this long. Now why are you here?"

"Because I realized that you were right. My love for Christine has been consuming me. I have focused so much on it that I forgot someone very important. I don't know what I would do without you. Your cheery smile can brighten my darkest mood and you treat me like a human being. You did not deserve to be treated the way you were. I hope you can forgive me." There was sincerity in his voice as he hesitantly reached out a hand. Juliette looked at him and then threw her arms around him.

"Oh Erik, of course I forgive you. And I am sorry too. Whether my anger was justified or not I should have handled it in a more mature fashion. I let my temper get the better of me and I hope you can forgive me for that," she said.

"Don't worry mon petit danseur. We can all lose our tempers. Trust me your temper is nothing compared to mine," Erik told her, holding her close. She shivered a bit. "And now it is time that you get back to bed before someone discovers your disappearance or you freeze to death." And with that the Phantom and the Ballerina both headed back into the opera house.


	15. The Begining of the End

Juliette was excited. The company was putting on a brand-new show. It was called _Hannibal. _The costumes were glitzy and the fringe that served as a skirt was very riske. At least for this time period. The choreography was great as it caused herself and the other girls to push themselves. It was the last day before the performance and the rehearsal was going smoothly. Juliette was in what Meg had nicknamed her "zone" which essentially consisted of Juliette focusing on nothing but dancing.

However, around halfway through the practice, something occurred that shocked her out of the said zone. As Monsieur Reyer was correcting the lead tenor Piangi, the manager Monsieur Lefevre entered followed by two men. Lefevre attempted to gain the stage's attention but failed. He looked hopelessly at Juliette's mother who simply banged her cane once on the floor causing the entire stage to go silent.

"Thank you, Madame Giry. As you know rumours of my imminent retirement have been circulating. I am here to tell you that they are true," he said. Carlotta made an arrogant I-told-you-so expression. Lefevre continued, "I am here to introduce the new owners of the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre. You may have heard about their recent success in the junk business."

"Scrap metal actually," interjected the shorter one. Within the chorus of ballet dancers, there were several whispers of,

"Oh, they must be rich…" Juliette and her friend Mary Ann both rolled their eyes. She also saw Elizabeth and Ann give looks of annoyance from the orchestra pit. In truth she Juliette thought that the pair of managers didn't really look all that bright. Looking at her mother she could just barely see a look of disapproval. Juliette sent a glance over at her sister.

"Meg, never get involved with a man for money," she told her.

"No worries mother hen," whispered Meg jokingly. The chorus went back to dancing and Juliette overheard the men addressing her mother.

"We take pride in our ballet monsieurs," she said casually as they watched to practice.

"I can see why. Especially with those two blond angels over there," said Andre.

"My daughters, Meg and Juliette Giry," Juliette could have sworn she heard a sharp protective tone in her mother's voice. Juliette couldn't help but smile a little bit. Despite the fact that she had been adopted many years ago she always loved to hear Madame Giry call Juliette her daughter.

"And that exceptional beauty? No relation I trust?" Firmin asked

"Christine Daae. Another promising talent" stated Madame Giry shortly. Honestly, Juliette knew that her mother felt some level of protection for all the girls in the chorus. The managers then got introduced to a preening Carlotta. The managers had started pampering and stroking Carlotta's ego. Well, Andre was. Firmin was just leaning on the piano looking bored. Carlotta started to sing.

It might have been ok to listen to if she had not put so much arrogance into her tone. She was also pretty much past her prime. Without any of the adults noticing, Meg mimed vomiting. As she internally agreed Juliette prayed Erik would intervene. It did not take long for her prayer to be answered. As she headed into the second verse a backdrop fell on Carlotta.

The bang of the backdrop jogged something in Juliette's mind and for the first in what seemed like forever, she remembered that she was in the world of a fictional story. The plot of said story was racing through her mind and Juliette immediately promised herself that she would make sure Erik got the ending he deserved. At the fall of the backdrop, the ballet dancers screamed and she heard Meg cry,

"He's there the Phantom of the Opera! He's there the Phantom of the Opera!" Meg ran to Juliette who placed her arms comfortingly about her younger sister. Firmin glared at Meg saying,

"Mademoiselle, show a little courtesy!" Juliette sent a protective glare right back at him. Her dislike for the managers was growing. Lefevre called the scene shifter Joseph Buquet down.

"Please, monsieur I was not at my post. If there was something there it must have been a ghost."

"Or a drunken hallucination," snapped back Juliette in an attempt to maintain calm within the chorus. Unsurprisingly Carlotta stormed off, claiming that she was quitting. "Ding dong the witch is dead," Juliette muttered under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye Juliette saw a white envelope drop from the ceiling. She disengaged herself from Meg and walked over to get the envelope in the wings.

Upon the envelope, there was a red, wax, skull seal. Juliette subtly returned and handed the envelope to her mother. She then inconspicuously slid back into the group of dancers.

"La Carlotta will be back," said not altogether convinced.

"Are you sure monsieur?" asked Madame Giry mysteriously, "I have a letter from the Opera Ghost." Andre groaned.

"God in heaven you're all obsessed!"

"He simply welcomes you to his Opera house, requests that you continue to leave box five empty for him, and reminds you that his salary is due," she continued calmly.

"His salary?" said Andre in disbelief.

"Monsieur Lefevre paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more with the Vicomte de Chagny as your patron." Madame Giry maintained poised as she informed the managers of what was going on. By now the managers were ranting about how they would have to cancel and refund the whole house. Suddenly, Meg stepped forward.

"Christine Daae could sing it, sir," she said. Firmin was very dismissive of her comment prompting Juliette to jump in saying, "She has been taking lessons from a great teacher." When Andre heard the name Daae he called Christine forward.

"Daae, that's a curious name. Any relation to the famous violinist?"

"My father sir," Christine replied.

"Let her sing for you monsieur, she has been well taught," said Madame Giry. This was the final push and the managers conceded to let Christine try out. Reyer, who looked like he was going to have a panic attack, signalled to the orchestra. Christine looked nervous as Meg pressed the scarf into her hands.

"I'm not sure I can do this," she whispered.

"You'll be fine Chrissy do it for your angel," Juliette replied in the same low voice. As the music started Christine began to sing. Her voice was nervous at first and she tried to stop but Juliette's mother banged her cane once and Christine stepped back. Slowly her voice became fuller and louder. It was clear Erik's work had paid off. When she was done the entire cast applauded.

"Well Ms. Daae, you will be our new lead," said one of the managers grinning. Juliette suspected that the grin was less from the music and more from the fact that the pair wouldn't be losing any money. Christine was rushed backstage so that the seamstress could make the alterations. Juliette and Meg assisted Christine as Madame Giry gave her notes on the blocking. Not long before the show started Meg and Juliette rushed back to the dressing rooms of the chorus girls. Meg made it to the door more quickly. Before she could follow her sister, a voice spoke to Juliette.

"Good luck tonight," said the smooth voice of a certain opera ghost.

"I would think you would be encouraging your student right now. Thank you all the same. I also appreciate your apt timing with the backdrop," was Juliette's reply.

"I will get to Christine soon. But isn't supporting one another what friends do? Anyway, we needed to get rid of that pompous diva. Thank you for helping give Christine that extra push of support. What are your thoughts on the new managers? You didn't seem too enthusiastic about them," Erik said. They were in a secluded portion of the hall.

"I think they are morons with more teeth than brains who only care about money. Still, we shall see if my predictions are correct. I would be careful Erik. They don't seem as weak as Lefevre," Juliette told him a hint of worry in her tone.

"Don't worry Juliette I have it under control. Now if you will excuse me I have to check in on Christine." And with that, he left. Juliette quickly entered the dressing room and applied her make up.

"What took you so long," said a worried Meg.

"I ran into someone," replied Juliette vaguely. The pair hurried to the wings where Christine stood nervously.

"Everything will go fine," Meg told her.

"You have a gorgeous voice, Christine. Go out there and show all of Paris what you can do," Juliette told her. Christine nodded a determined look now on her face. As she sang the audience was captivated. Her voice was heavenly and Juliette could see why Erik loved her so much. However, she did notice something that disturbed her. Leaning out of one of the boxes was a handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes. He had his gaze fixed on Christine and Juliette immediately knew who this man was. The Vicomte Raoul de Chagny. Things were going to go downhill pretty soon, pretty fast. Juliette closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. She had an evening to go before anything happened. She would allow herself to enjoy the performance tonight and worry about that all later.

/

After the show, Christine was swamped. He had watched as Carlotta "sang" and at the perfect moment dropped part of the backdrop on her. Not enough to hurt her but just enough to scare her. He gave a small smile as the three Giry's worked together to give Christine a chance. Her voice was heavenly. Everyone immediately went back to work preparing for the night's performance. Just as she was about to get into the dressing room Juliette passed the hallway he was in.

"Good luck tonight," he said in his usual smooth voice.

"I would think you would be encouraging your student right now. Thank you all the same. I also appreciate your apt timing with the backdrop," was Juliette's reply.

"I will get to Christine soon. But isn't supporting one another what friends do? Anyway, we needed to get rid of that pompous diva. Thank you for helping give Christine that extra push of support. What are your thoughts on the new managers? You didn't seem too enthusiastic about them," Erik said. They were in a secluded portion of the hall.

"I think they are morons with more teeth than brains who only care about money. Still, we shall see if my predictions are correct. I would be careful Erik. They don't seem as weak as Lefevre," Juliette told him a hint of worry in her tone.

"Don't worry Juliette I have it under control. Now if you will excuse me I have to check in on Christine." And with that, he left. He couldn't help but agree with Juliette. The managers looked like idiots but he had more important things on his mind. He made his way to the two-way mirror in Christine's dressing room. She was alone.

"Congratulations Christine I knew you could do it," he said his voice seeming to come from nowhere.

"Oh, Angel! Can you believe this is happening to me. I could not have done this without you!" she cried. "I only hope I can make you proud."

"You will always make me proud mon ange," Erik told her. "Besides you already had a wonderful voice. I simply helped your song take flight. Good luck tonight. I will be watching"

"Will you come tonight after the show?" she asked. Erik felt his stomach flip. She wanted him to come again!

"We shall see," he said somewhat mysteriously. And with that, he left to go to his usual spot in box five, which gave him a perfect few of the stage.

/

Her performance was sublime. Christine radiated joy as she threw herself into the role. It was times like these that he was truly reminded of how much he loved her. Her hair streamed down her back in waves and she walked gracefully across the stage in the colourful dress. She was truly a primadonna he thought to himself.

After the performance, he hurried to dressing room mirror. Outside the door, Erik could hear the clamouring of the ballet rats. The bang of Madame Giry's cane sounded and the voices stopped. Seconds later Christine entered, accompanied by Meg and Juliette.

"Brava, Brava, Bravissimi," Erik called just loudly enough for Christine to hear. Juliette began to sing as she helped detach the skirt of Christine's dress and passed her a white robe,

_Christine, Christine, Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were… perfect. _

Meg now chimed in,

_**I only wish I knew your secret **_

_**Who is this new tutor? **_

Smiling at them Christine sang,

_Father once spoke of an angel_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_ now__ as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here_

_Here in this room, he calls me softly_

_S__omewhere inside hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He the unseen genius_

Looking slightly worried Meg sang,

_**Christine, you must have been dreaming **_

_**Stories like this don't come true **_

_Christine, you're talking in riddles _

_And it's not like you_

Sang Juliette, finishing the last to lines of the verse Then all three girls began to sing.

_Angel of Music guide and guardian_

_ Grant to me your glory _

_Angel of Music hide no longer_

_ Secret and strange angel_

Just as they finished there was a bang and the three whirled to face Madame Giry.

"Margurite, Juliette, are you dancers?" she asked sharply.

"Yes Maman," said Juliette as the two headed out the door. Just before the pair left Meg turned back and childishly stuck her tough behind her mother's back. At this, his little dancer quickly pulled Meg out before Antoinette could catch them.

Erik had to hold back a slight chuckle at the girl's cheekiness. Antoinette handed Christine an envelope before leaving. As Christine took the pins out of her hair a young man entered the dressing room. He had blue eyes and blond hair. There was also an air about him that suggested that he was born into privilege. This must be the Vicomte. Erik felt a wave of jealousy. As the two hugged. It appeared they met when Christine was younger. The boy began to sing. Once they finished reminiscing the boy invited her to dinner. To his pleasure she refused. Ignoring her refusal, he left to grab his hat. Once the Vicomte had left Erik began to sing,

_**Insolent boy! This slave to fashion Basking in your glory!**_

_**Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor Sharing in my triumph! **_

Hearing him Christine sang,

_Angel! I hear you!_

_Speak, I listen_

_Stay by my side guide me!_

_Angel my soul was weak_

_Forgive me_ _Enter at last Master!_

Quickly Erik replied

_**Flattering child You shall know**_

_** me **_ _**See why in shadow I hide **_

_**Look at your face in the mirror **_

_**I am there inside! **_

Christine moved to face the mirror and sang with all her heart,

_Angel of Music!_

_Guide and Guardian!_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music!_

_Hide no longer!_

_Come to me strange angel!_

Erik undid the catch on the double-sided mirror and held out a hand to Christine.

_**I am your Angel Come to me: Angel of Music**_

Even as he called her there was a shaking of the door and the voice of the Vicomte called, "Christine!" but to no avail. The door had been locked and Christine was already entering his dark domain.


	16. Down Beneath

Down Beneath

Erik led Christine beneath the opera house. As they walked down they sang, Christine started, _In sleep he sang to me_ _In dreams he came That voice that calls to me And speaks my name _

_ And do I dream again? For now I find The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind _

Now it was Erik's turn, _**Sing once again with me Our strange duet My power over you grows stronger yet And though you turn from me to glance behind The Phantom of the Opera is there Inside your mind **_

_Those who have seen your face _

_Draw back in fear _

_I am the mask you wear _

_**It's me they hear… **_

_**Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there/here**_

_**Inside my/your mind**_

The pair made it to a gondola where he helped Christine into the boat. As they rowed across a chorus of voices seem to come from nowhere.

_He's there the Phantom of the Opera Beware the Phantom of the Opera _This was followed by Erik singing,

_**In all your fantasies you always knew That man and mystery **_

_Were both in you _

_**And in this labyrinth**_ _**Where night is blind**__**The Phantom of the Opera is there/here**__**Inside my/your mind**_

_He's there the Phantom of the Opera_

Christine sang as Erik helped her out of the boat.

_**Sing, My Angel of Music! **_

Ordered Erik as Christine began to vocalize.

_**Sing, My Angel! **_

He called again. Christine went up an octave as she continued singing_**. **_She did this several more times. As she reached the end of her range he called loudly,

_**Sing for me!**_

Christine let out an impossibly high note. She had gone higher than she had ever sang before. Erik went up to his organ and sang,

_**I have brought you **_

_**To the seat of sweet music's throne **_

_**To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music**_

_**music… **_

_**You have come here**_

_**For one purpose and one alone**_

_**Since the moment I first heard you sing**_

_**I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing **_

_**For my music**_

_**My music…**_

Erik trailed off as he looked at Christine. Then ever so gently began to sing,

_**Night time sharpens**_

_**Heightens each sensation**_

_**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination**_

_**Silently the senses abandon their defenses**_

A look of peace came over Christine's face.

_**Slowly gently, night unfurls it's splendor**_

_**Grasp it sense it tremulous and tender**_

_**Turn your face away from the garish light of day**_

_**Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light**_

_**And listen to the music of the night **_

Erik turned and walked around to her other side.

_** Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams **_

_**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before**_

_**Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar **_

_**And you'll live as you've never lived before**_

Christine leaned into his touch as he stroked her cheek.

_**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you **_

_**Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you**_

_**Open up your mind, let your fantasy unwind**_

_**In this darkness which you know you cannot fight**_

_**The darkness of the music of the night**_

She stepped back and looked round in wonder.

_**Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world**_

_**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before**_

_**Let your soul take you where you long to be!**_

_**Only then can you belong to me **_

Erik came up behind her and she leaned her head into the crook of his am which he had wrapped around her. He swayed back and for slightly.

_** Floating, falling, sweet intoxication**_

_**Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation**_

Slowly Christine reached up her hand to the mask. As her fingers came in contact with it Erik pulled away still holding her hand.

_**Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in**_

_**To the power of the music that I write **_

_**The power of the music of the night **_

Christine and Erik moved to a curtain and he pulled it aside. Christine gasped as she came face to face with a wax replica of herself wearing a wedding dress. She fainted into Erik's arms. He carried her to a bed in the shape of a swan. And brushed back a hair that had fallen over her face.

_**You alone can make my song take flight**_

_**Help me make the music of the night**_

Erik then stepped back and looked at his precious angel before quietly heading back toward his music.


	17. Disaster Strikes

Christine was shocked upon waking. She found herself in a soft, swan-shaped bed. She then realized what had woken her was a small music box that had a monkey figurine perched on top. The music box stopped and she then heard another sound. This time it was the sound of organ music. Half in a dream-like state she got up and entered the room outside. At an organ sat a masked man clearly deep in thought as he composed.

_I remember there was mist__  
__Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake__  
__There were candles all around__  
__And on the lake, there was a boat__  
__And in the boat, there was a man_

As she sang Christine snuck up behind the still oblivious phantom

_Who was that shape in the shadows?__  
__Whose is the face in the mask?_

Hesitantly Christine reached for the mask before pulling back. Then, gathering her courage she reached forward again and pulled the mask off. The effect was immediate, the man cried out and whipped around to face her.

_**Damn You!**_

_**You little prying Pandora!**_

_**You little demon**_

_**Is this what you wanted to see?**_

_**Curse you!**_

_**You little lying Delilah!**_

_** You little viper **_

_**Now you cannot every be free!**_

His temper was terrifying. At his sudden movement she had been thrown backwards.

_**Damn you!**_

_**Curse you!**_

His anger seemed to lessen and he fell to the ground

_**Stranger than you dreamt it**_

_**Can you even dare to look or**_

_**Bear to think of me: **_

_**This loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell**_

_** But secretly yearns for heaven,**_

_** Secretly…**_

_** Secretly… **_He began to crawl towards her,

_**But Christine,**_

_** Fear can turn to love**_

_** You'll learn to see-**_

_** To find the man behind**_

_** This repulsive carcass, **_

_** Who seems a beast but secretly,**_

_** Dreams of beauty,**_

_** Secretly…**_

_** Secretly…**_

"Oh Christine," he said in a desperate heartbreaking voice. He reached out his hand for his mask. She had turned her face away in fright partly from his temper and partly from his face. Slowly she now turned to face him. He had one hand covering the deformed side of his face. As soon as she returned the mask he put it on, stood up, and said sharply,

"Come, those two fools who run my theatre will be looking for you." And with that they exited the lair.

/

Juliette knew that by now the Phantom would have taken Christine below. She really hoped that things wouldn't proceed how she recalled them occurring. But as far as she could see there wasn't anything she could do yet. Meg and her entered the dormitory and realized immediately that something off. All the girls were in a circle around Buquet who had somehow gotten into the room. Surprisingly it was Meg who stepped forward.

"Stop it Buquet! You aren't supposed to be here anyway now get out!" she told him. Unfortunately, he simply sneered and ignored her glare and went back to his story. Juliette stepped beside her sister and whispered.

"He won't go if we tell him. I'll go get Maman you stay here. If he tries anything just scream as loud as possible." By this time Marietta had stepped over to them and said just as quietly.

"Don't worry if Buquet goes after someone everyone in the opera house is going to hear it." Juliette nodded before slipping out the door. Once she was outside she ran to her mother's room and pounded on the door. Madame Giry answered, still dressed but with her hair down and braided to the side.

"Buquet…the dorms…" Juliette gasped out. Without a word Madame Giry took off towards the dorms with Juliette following in her wake. As they entered Buquet caught one of the older girls with his rope which he had tied like a lasso. Furious, Madame Giry walked forward looking rather terrifying and after freeing the girl said,

_Those who speak of what they know _

_Find too late that prudent silence is wise_

_Joseph Buquet hold your tongue _

Here she slapped him and threw the noose around his neck,

_Keep your hand at the level of your eyes _

On the last words she pulled the noose tight and Buquet barely caught it.

"Get out," she told him and with a final sneer Buquet left. "The rest of you, to bed now." Madame Giry ordered. As Marietta passed Juliette on the way to her bed she muttered,

"You know sometimes I think your mother is scarier than the Phantom." Juliette smirked at this. Now that was true. /

Most of the opera house was in uproar the next morning. The reason for this was that Christine Daae had mysteriously disappeared right after her triumphant debut. Rumors circulated about what had happened. The only people who seemed to be mostly calm about it were the three Girys. Madame Giry and Juliette knew where she was and Meg at least knew Christine was safe. Thus, it was not a surprise when Christine returned and knocked on Madame Giry's office door.

"Oh Madame thank goodness!" said Christine.

"Christine!" said Meg quickly sitting down next to her and giving her a hug. Juliette, on the other hand, stepped just outside the door. Seconds later a letter fell in front of her feet. It was addressed to the managers.

"Yes, yes, Maman and I will deliver it," she said to thin air before walking back inside.

"Now I think that you need to go and rest. You've had an eventful night. Meg, look after her." Said Madame Giry and before turning her gaze to the envelope in Juliette's hand. "Well, I suppose we need to go deliver this. Come," Madame Giry said and Juliette quickly followed her mother toward the Manager's office. Outside the office door, the pair paused to listen. Raised voices could be heard.

_**Far too many notes for my taste**_

_**And most of them about Christine**_

_**All we've heard since we came**_

_**Is Miss Daae's name**_

Madame Giry took this as her cue to enter with Juliette following behind.

_**Miss Daae has returned**_

Madame Giry said as she entered. Everyone turned to face the ballet mistress.

_**I trust her midnight oil**_

_**Is well and truly burned**_

Monsieur Andre said drily

_**Where precisely **_

_**Is she now?**_

Asked Firmin with a sigh.

_**I thought it best **_

_**That she go home **_

Madame Giry replied.

_**She needed rest**_

Juliette quickly added.

_**May I see her?**_

Asked Raoul. Juliette had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. What part of needed rest did that stupid Viscount not get?

_**No, Monsieur she will see no one.**_

Madame Giry said quickly interfering.

_**Will she sing?**_

_**Will she sing?**_

Asked Piangi and Carlotta aggressively. In response Madame Giry pulled out the envelope.

_**Here I have a note**_

She quickly held it up high as everyone made to grab it. Juliette's mother then handed the not to Monsieur Firmin who began to read it out.

_**Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions...**_

_**I shall give you one last chance**_

_**Christine Daaé has returned to you**__**  
**__**And I am anxious her career should progress**__**  
**__**In the new production of **__**Il Muto**__**  
**__**You will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy**__**  
**__**And put Miss Daaé in the role of Countess**__**  
**__**The role which Miss Daaé plays**__**  
**__**Calls for charm and appeal**__**  
**__**The role of the pageboy is silent which makes**__**  
**__**My casting, in a word, ideal**_

_**I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box 5, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur**_

_**I remain your obedient servant,**_

_**O.G. **_

Once Firmin was done reading Carlotta flew into a rage

_** Christine! This is all a ploy to help Christine!**_

_** I know who sent this**_

_** The Viscount her lover**_

Raoul denied the accusation all the while the managers were attempting to placate the irate soprano. Juliette groaned and put a hand to her face as the managers gave Carlotta the role of the Countess. These men were idiots. It didn't take her knowledge from the future to figure that one out.

While she had been thinking this Madame Giry had now stepped into the fray and was trying to reason with the managers and warn them of the danger. But they ignored her. Seeing that she could be of no more use here Juliette slipped out. She didn't fancy standing around to hear the managers blow wind up Carlotta's skirt. Once she was out Juliette headed towards one of the secret entrances to the lair.

/

As she neared the lake Juliette heard discordant notes being played on an organ. Putting her hands over her ears she quickly made her way over.

"God Erik! What died in that thing?" she asked over the noise as she approached. Erik finally stopped playing and looked at her. He looked awful. His jacket was removed and his shirt rumpled. He was also not wearing his mask although he grabbed it upon realizing her presence. He was quiet as Juliette sat next to him.

"She doesn't love me." He stated quietly. The look of sadness on his face was enough to break her heart.

"What happened?" Juliette asked gently. In truth, she knew what had happened but she had a feeling letting Erik say it would make him feel somewhat better.

"Everything was perfect at first. I brought her down and sang to her. She fell asleep finally and I worked on my music. Then she woke up and before I realized it took off my mask." Juliette sighed at this for she could envision Erik's reaction. He was very protective about his deformity even in front of her and she had already seen it.

"You blew up at her didn't you?" she said.

"Yes, and it terrified her not to mention the horror she most likely felt at seeing this monstrous face." Erik replied

"What have I said about demeaning yourself?" sighed Juliette. Erik said nothing so she continued. "You just scared her with your temper. To be honest she shouldn't have removed your mask without asking. You. Aren't the only one at fault here." She gave him a one armed hug, which he slowly returned.

"Did you deliver my letter?" he finally asked.

"Yes, they won't do as told. No surprise there." Replied Juliette somewhat drily.

"Then they will have to pay the consequences." Said Erik.

"You know this might not be the best way to win back Christine." Pointed out Juliette.

"I will make sure that she gets the lead role and then she will realize how much I love her." Insisted Erik. Juliette simply shook her head. She could tell that there would be no changing his mind. Not now that it was made up. At last she said,

"I should be going. But Erik, don't push this to hard or you could scare her away."

"Merci mon petit danseur. Thank you for the advice. And your visit."

Juliette nodded and placed a hand on the masked side of Erik's face.

"You know you don't ever have to hide from me." She told him. He flinched slightly but gave an almost imperceptible nod. Slowly she removed his mask. His face looked as awful as ever. Yet, when she looked at him she saw past all that. Juliette saw her friend. A friend who was hurting. And that was what hurt most. Standing on tip toe she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I'll never be scared of you," she whispered.

"I know." Said Erik softly. Pulling back she handed him his mask and with a last wave left the lair.

/

Erik felt slightly better after Juliette's visit. Her presence was always a comfort, most likely due to her lack of fear. Prior to her visit he had been in a very dark mood ever since returning Christine. Everything went wrong. All because of this accursed face. Now Christine feared him and he had to deal with those incompetent managers. He sat back down at the organ and closed his eyes playing a tune that he had written and pouring all his fear, anger, and anguish into it.


	18. Bad Performances and Broken Hearts

Most people were at first surprised that Christine was cast in the silent role. That is until the story of Carlotta's tantrum spread. In truth, Juliette did feel somewhat sorry for Christine but at the same time was rather annoyed at her due to the Erik scenario. She had attempted to broach the subject with Christine but Christine refused to discuss it.

Another annoying thing was the increased presence of the Viscount. In the new production, Juliette and her sister were both in the chorus which danced during act three. The dance was simple enough however, the manoeuvring of the arched flowers that they danced with was not. Juliette knew that Erik was not happy with the production and was happy with the production. His opera was also not going well.

Lately, he had been stuck. All in all, Juliette hadn't gotten to spend much time with him. It was two days before the performance and Meg and Juliette were at their actual house. Sitting on their beds they talked.

"So, do you think the Phantom will interfere with the performance?" Meg asked her sister as she braided her hair.

"Almost certainly. The managers really are idiots not following his orders. Did Christine talk to you about what happened?" replied Juliette.

"A bit. The Phantom she described is nothing like the one you talk about." Meg sounded confused.

"She doesn't know or see him like I do. But I think she is being quite superficial not to mention I intend on having a word with her about that Viscount."

"You sure don't like him. Why?" questioned Meg.

"I don't like what he stands for. Most aristocracies from what I know think they are better than us. Additionally, he is the rival of my best friend and while he may be a nice person I don't think Raoul is right for Christine. She would be like a caged bird if she married him." Was Juliette's answer.

"Well, I just hope nobody gets hurt." Stated Meg as the pair got into bed and turned out the light.

/

On opening night of the show everything seemed to be running smoothly, but Juliette knew that would change soon. To make things easier she had suggested that the ballet dancers get into costume earlier. At least that was one less thing to worry about. Standing in the wings with her mother she could see the managers laughing. Juliette looked up at her mother.

"They won't be laughing much longer," she whispered over Carlotta's wailing.

"I expect you are correct." Replied Madame Giry. Sure enough, not long after the Phantom's voice rang through the theatre.

"I believe I instructed that box five was to be kept empty." Almost everyone gasped and Christine said,

"It's him, the Phantom of the Opera." This did not go over well with Carlotta who proceeded to call Christine a toad.

"A toad Madame? Perhaps it is you who is the toad." The voice was threatening. Carlotta tried to keep going but to most people's amusement, she began to croak. Juliette, Meg, and Marietta couldn't help but laugh. Above Juliette could glimpse Jaime holding back a laugh. By now the managers were panicking and Juliette moved to try and help get the ballet in place.

The result was not pretty as everyone was tripping over each other. Once they got their bearings the corps de ballet managed to produced something worth watching. Juliette focused on the steps while one part of her mind anticipated what would come next. Just as she began to wonder when it would happen Buquet's dead body dropped from the catwalk.

Everyone screamed. Meg ran to Juliette and grabbed her hand. Juliette pulled her sister off stage and toward their mother who was trying to calm the terrified girls.

"Stay with Maman," Juliette told Meg before rushing up to the roof. She reached it just before Raoul and Christine and quickly hid behind a statue. The pair began to sing slash argue,

_Why have you brought us here? _

Asked Raoul.

_Don't take me back_

Begged Christine.

_ We must return_

_His eyes will find me there_

_Those eyes that burn_

_Don't even think it_

_And if he has to kill a thousand men_

_Forget this waking nightmare _

_The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again_

_My God who is this man_

_Who Hunts to kill_

_I can't escape from him_

_I never will_

_**And in this labyrinth**_

_**Where night is blind**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is here**_

_**Inside your/my mind**_

_There is no Phantom of the Opera!_

_Raoul I've been there_

_To his world of unending night_

_To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness_

_Darkness_

_Raoul I've seen him!_

_Can I ever forget that sight?_

_Can I ever escape from that face?_

_So distorted deformed it was hardly a face_

_In that darkness_

_Darkness_

_But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound_

_In that night, there was music in my mind_

_And through music my soul began to soar!_

_And I heard as I never heard before_

_What you heard was a dream and nothing more_

_Yet in his eyes_

_All the sadness of the world_

_Those pleading eyes_

_That threaten and adore_

"First really true thing you have ever said all night," Juliette said so softly that neither of the two lovers heard her. Personally, Juliette thought Raoul was an idiot for denying the Phantom's existence. But she knew what Christine meant when she talked about the sadness in Erik's eyes.

_Christine, Christine_

Sang Raoul in an attempt to get her attention.

_**Christine**_

The voice Juliette knew to be Erik's was soft and haunting. Christine began to break down and Raoul hurried to comfort her. Juliette was beginning to realize that this entire scenario was not healthy for anyone involved. Raoul started to sing.

_No more talk of darkness_

_ Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_ I'm here nothing can harm you_

_ My words will warm and calm you_

_ Let me be your freedom_

_ Let daylight dry your tears_

_ I'm here with you beside you_

_ To guard you and to guide you_

_Say you love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime_

_Say you need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

_ Let me be your shelter _

_ Let me be your light_

_ You're safe no one will find you_

_ Your fears are far behind you_

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me_

Juliette groaned internally. Each word Christine said was a dagger in Erik's heart. She couldn't tell where Erik was hiding but she did know what he must be feeling right now.

_Then say you'll share with me _

_ One love one lifetime_

_ Let me lead you from your solitude_

_ Say you need me with you here beside you_

_ Anywhere you go let me go too_

_ Christine that's all I ask of you_

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_**Share each day with me**_

_**Each night each morning**_

_Say you love me_

_ You know I do_

_**Love me- that's all I ask of you**_

Then the pair kissed and Raoul lifted her by the waist and spun Christine around. As they broke away they sang,

_**Anywhere you go let me go too**_

_**Love me-that's all I ask of you**_

Juliette had to admit that this was a nice song and kind of romantic. But this thought was overshadowed by the thought of poor Erik's broken heart. A now calm and smiling Christine turned to Raoul. _I must go_

_They'll wonder where I am_

_Wait for me Raoul_

_ Christine, I love you_

He looked at her with adoration. Juliette simply shook her head. This wasn't love. It was deep infatuation. Or at least that was what it seemed like from her view.

_Order your fine horses_

_Be with them at the door_

_ And soon you'll be beside me_

_You'll guard me and you'll guide me_

With that the pair left the rooftop. Once they were gone Juliette continued to hide and watch as slowly Erik came out from behind a statue and knelt to pick up the rose that Christine had dropped when she kissed Raoul.

_**I gave you my music**_

_** Made your song take wing**_

_** And now how you've repaid me**_

_** Denied me and betrayed me**_

_** Christine, Christine**_

A tear ran down Juliette's face as she watched the heartbroken man in front of me. As if to add insult to injury the voices of Christine and Raoul could be heard singing,

_**Say you'll share with me**_

_**One love one lifetime**_

_**Say the word and I will follow you**_

As their voices faded Erik sang in a grief-stricken tone,

_**You will curse the day you did not do**_

_** All that the Phantom asked of you!**_

Juliette sighed and stepped out from her hiding spot. Slowly she walked over and placed a hand upon Erik's shoulder. There were no words she could think of that could adequately comfort Erik. At last he stood up. Juliette pulled him close and he buried his head in her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Erik." She whispered to him. At last they pulled apart.

"You should go. They'll be looking for you," Erik said in a hoarse voice. Juliette nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. She hated to leave him like this but he was right she did have to return. Thus, she slowly turned and headed back down.

/

After Christine removed his mask Erik didn't think his heart could be any more broken. But witnessing this scene between his Christine and that boy was the final straw. Once they were gone he broke down. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Foolishly he hoped for a moment that Christine had come back but when he looked up he saw the tear-streaked face of Juliette Giry. He stood up and she embraced him clearly doing her best to comfort him. Erik allowed himself to lean into the embrace for a moment before pulling back.

"You should go." He told her. She nodded in agreement. Once the show resumed Christine took her rightful place as the countess, however, Erik could not enjoy it. His blood boiled as he watched that foppish boy sitting in the manager's box. He moved left the box and headed to where the support system for the chandelier was. As curtain call was going he cut the cables holding up the chandelier and it came crashing to the ground. People screamed but the Phantom didn't care.


	19. A Brief Respite

The period after the entire _Il Muto _debacle was surprisingly peaceful. Christine and Raoul had gone off to spend time together and there had not been a single sign from the Opera Ghost. Many hoped he had left and the panic that had originally set in slowly dissipated. Juliette knew otherwise. She knew that Erik was spending all his time playing away at the organ.

She sighed as she looked at him. Juliette was getting genuinely worried about Erik. More so than usual. He sat hunched over the organ. She was lying on her stomach sketching away an outfit she had been inspired to draw. It was inspired by La Belle et La Bete. It was her favourite story. It was ironic that this should be her favourite story given who her best friend was.

Normally listening to Erik's music that was so full of emotion was comforting. But knowing he was in pain, she could not enjoy it. Juliette gave another sigh before taking her leave. She could sense that Erik needed to be alone.

/

Normally when consulting someone about her friendship with Erik, Juliette would head to Meg. Unfortunately, Meg was extremely busy right now so she headed to the next best option. Her mother. Juliette knocked on the door of her mother's office before entering.

"Hello dear. What is it?" Madame Giry asked. Juliette sat down in the chair opposite her mother and sighed.

"I'm worried about Erik. Ever since _Il Muto _he has been really depressed. I mean, it is obviously because Christine rejected him but still."

"I understand what you mean. I too have been worried for him. He is most certainly out of sorts to put it lightly." Madame Giry agreed.

"No kidding, so what do I do?" Juliette asked.

"Well, I believe the obvious thing to do is to try and cheer him up. As to how to do that I am afraid that is up to you. But if I were in your place I would try to remind him that there are things in his life outside Christine." Said Madame Giry. Juliette thought for a moment and then gasped.

"Oh Maman, you are a genius!" I know exactly what to do." With that, she kissed her mother on the cheek and ran out of the office. She needed to find a way to remind Erik that he still had her. Juliette knew she had to be careful with this.

Quietly she formulated a plan in her head. After everyone had fallen asleep that night she slipped out of bed. Juliette had gone to bed in her dress and so all she had to do was slip on here cloak. She then left the dormitory and made her way to Erik's lair. Unsurprisingly, Erik was still up writing what was quite depressing music. He was startled to see her. Juliette had not made a midnight visit in a while.

"Juliette, what are you doing here?" he asked sounding confused. Juliette strode over to the organ and put her hands on her hips.

"Get your cloak on and come with me," she said sounding stern.

"And why is that?" asked Erik raising an eyebrow.

"I am tired of seeing you mope about all the time. Your distress is practically contagious and it's time someone snapped you back to reality, now come on." Juliette replied. With a sigh, Erik indulged her and got his cloak and hat on and followed the little dancer. Juliette led him through the tunnel and up a set of stairs onto the roof. She then turned to face him.

/

When Juliette had arrived at his home Erik had been surprised. While she did sometimes come and visit when she couldn't sleep she did not make a habit of it. Even more surprising was her attitude. He had followed her out of curiosity but felt slightly annoyed when she brought them to the very place where Christine had betrayed him. Still, he played along. Juliette turned to face him.

"Erik, what has happened on this roof?" she asked him.

"Christine and the fop…" he began to answer but she held up her hand.

"No, what else?" he didn't answer and she sighed gesturing to the area around them she said. "Have you really forgotten the other things that happened here, the good ones? Erik this is where we spent one of my earliest Christmas's at the opera house, this is where we forgave each other and became friends again. This is where we went so many times to watch the stars and the lights of Paris. And who did you do all this with? Me. I was the one who watched the stars with you. You act like Christine is the only thing in your world and you forgot that you do have other people. People like me, who will always be there for you." She shook her head. "Yes, there is a painful memory from here but there are so many more happy ones. You've been so depressed these past months, with good reason, and it is painful to see. I hate to see my friend hurting."

Staring at her earnest face Erik could tell Juliette was being honest. Her attempt to cheer him up and remind him he was not alone warmed her heart. He pulled her into a hug. Juliette was right as usual. This place did hold many happy memories. Memories he wouldn't have if she had not been there. Erik supposed he really was lucky he had her as a friend. He stepped back.

"Feel better?" Juliette asked with a smile.

"Much," replied Erik. The two looked up and saw a shooting star soar overhead. Juliette closed her eyes to make a wish. Erik stared at her and at that moment, he could see the young thirteen-year-old girl he had met, what seemed a long time ago. The two stayed for a while longer before leaving the rooftop. Erik, while by no means being over Christine's betrayal, did feel slightly better.

Juliette had an innate ability to at least somewhat snap him out of his darker moods. Juliette departed to the dormitories and Erik returned to his home. Upon reaching his home Erik bent down to pick up a book with a drawing next to it that had been knocked to the floor. He recognized them as belonging to Juliette. Looking at it he suddenly had an idea of a way to thank his little dancer.

/

Juliette and Meg were walking down the street. It was almost Christmas but they were already discussing what to wear to the masquerade ball.

"So, what are you thinking for your outfit Meggie?" asked Juliette.

"Oh, I don't know. Something I can dance in. But also, something nobody else will wear and makes me stand out. What about you?"

"Erik told me not to get a costume for some reason. I think you would look pretty in hot pink." Said Juliette.

"You mean like a princess? I don't want to end up looking like a wedding cake topper. Been there done that." Both girls winced at the memory of the scratchy, multi-layered tulle dresses they had been forced to wear.

"I'm still trying to come up with what to give Maman for Christmas." Sighed Juliette. The pair entered a fabric store and started to browse. Meg made held up a piece of bright red, garish-looking fabric.

"What do you think of this?"

"It's fine. That is if you want to end up looking like a walking tomato." Said Juliette. Meg laughed. Suddenly, Juliette noticed a lovely iridescent, black and gold, intricately patterned shawl.

"Maman would love that!" said Meg with excitement. "Hold on there," Juliette was checking the price tag. "If we want to get this we're going to have to pool our resources. Check the tag." "Well," said Meg with a pause. "If we add together our allowances we should be able to get it. I can always put something together from the costume closet of the opera house."

"That's a good idea," said Juliette, carefully taking the shawl and heading to the front of the store. The two girls counted out their money and paid for the shawl. Luckily the shop did free wrapping. So hiding what the gift was wouldn't be a problem.

"I hope Maman likes it." Said Meg.

"I hope so too. We can only wait and see."

/

Christmas day found the Giry family in their living room exchanging a small pile of presents. Juliette gave Meg a pretty hair barrette that Juliette had made herself and a pretty golden coloured clasp for her cloak from Madame Giry. Juliette received a book of mystery stories from her mother and a hand-sewn, felt tag with her name stitched on it from Meg and a simple pink rose stitched on the other side.

"Now you can tell which ballet bag is yours," Meg told Juliette who thanked her.

"Okay, now for your present Maman. It's from both of us. She handed her mother the soft package. When she opened the wrapping Madame Giry looked shocked.

"Oh, ma cheries. It's the loveliest gift I've ever been given. Thank you." Both girls smiled and hugged their mother tightly."This last one is for you." Madame Giry told Juliette handing her a rather large rectangular box.

There was a note attached _For Mon Petit Danseur. _Juliette opened the box and received a shock for inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She pulled it out to get a better look. The dress was a yellow colour. The dress had off the shoulder sleeves and the bodice was covered in a leaf and vine design that was embroidered with shiny gold thread. The skirt was long and flared out with some tulle underneath but just enough to make the skirt spread out without making it cumbersome.

Over the skirt was a sheer overlay with a few sparkles here and there. The dress was more or less a modified version of Belle's ballroom dress from the original Disney _Beauty and the Beast. _The dress also came with matching gloves and an intricate but subtle gold mask, that covered the top half of her face. This masquerade was going to be brilliant.


	20. The Masquarade

Juliette laughed as Jamie spun her around dancing to the music being played by the orchestra. She hadn't been this happy in a while. As she danced her long yellow dress swished with her. Erik had known what he was doing when he designed it. When the music ended she stepped off the dance floor to rest briefly. Jamie mentioned something about getting them drinks and left.

All of the colours and masks blended together brilliantly. Juliette watched Meg dancing in her pink and black outfit. After all that had happened, it was nice to get a break. There was only one missing element. She really had hoped that Erik would turn up and say hello before he went and did his Red Death entrance. As she casually adjusted her golden mask a voice addressed her from behind.

"Hello mon petit danseur, enjoying the evening?" she whipped around came face to face with Erik. He was still wearing his half mask but he had on black pants and tall dark brown boots. He also had a gold waistcoat with a white cravat and a royal blue tailcoat with gold trim. She threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"You came!" she said and then pulled back, "I'm so glad to see you. Nice costume."

"Merci, I don't think Antoinette got the notice about costumes though," Erik said with one of his small smiles. His eyes briefly turned toward Madame Giry, who sure enough only had one change in her outfit which was the shawl Meg and Juliette had given her. "I must say, you look lovely."

"Thank you. The costume is beautiful. I am so grateful to you." Said Juliette with a broad smile. "And I told Maman that and she said she was going as a strict ballet mistress." This elicited a small chuckle from Erik.

"Well, I have a little while before my big entrance. May I have this dance Mademoiselle?" he held out his hand.

"I would be delighted Monsieur Phantom." Said Juliette with a curtsy. She gently laid her golden gloved hand in his and Erik led her onto the dance floor. Juliette realized as the music began that the song playing, was Tale as Old as Time, from Beauty and the Beast. Slowly the pair began to waltz. Erik was a brilliant dancer as he led her around the floor. She felt like she was gliding. He gently spun her and brought her in catching her hand. At the climax of the song, he placed his arm around her waist and lifted her up slightly as they turned on the spot. As the music ended Erik spun her out and she ended in a deep curtsy, still holding his hand.

Erik bowed and then led her off the floor. Juliette only then noticed that people had moved back from the dance floor while the pair of them danced. Juliette and Erik headed back to the corner they had originally been standing in.

"That was lovely Erik, probably the highlight of my night. Thank you for coming." Juliette said smiling up at him.

"I enjoyed it too mon petit danseur. I am afraid I have to go now. Thank you for this evening." Erik replied.

"Yes, you probably should leave. Otherwise, all the girls will come and swamp you wanting to dance." Juliette said with a laugh.

"Maybe," said Erik and with that, he disappeared. Seconds later Meg came running over.

"Oh, Julie! You look magnificent. Was that HIM?" she said lowering her voice. Juliette gave a small smile but before she could answer she was swamped by several of the other ballet rats asking who her dance partner had been. Juliette looked over the sea of faces and made eye contact with her mother. Madame Giry had her eyebrows raised and a slightly amused and knowing expression on her face.

She gave her daughter a brief nod before being drawn into a conversation with one of the patrons. Whatever else would come to pass tonight, good or bad, Juliette knew she would never forget that dance.

It wasn't long after Erik left that the crowd started to sing all together and Juliette gladly joined in. She smirked at the manager's opening lines about the Phantom not being here before singing,

Masquerade! Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you

Flash of mauve, splash of puce  
Fool and king, ghoul and goose  
Green and black, queen and priest  
Trace of rouge, face of beast, faces

Take your turn, take a ride  
On the merry-go-round in an inhuman race  
Eye of gold, true is false  
Who is who?

Curl of lip, swirl of gown  
Ace of hearts, face of clown, faces  
Drink it in, drink it up till you've drowned  
In the light, in the sound but who can name the face?

Raoul and Christine entered with Raoul in a naval costume and Christine wearing a short multicolour dress that hat a poofy skirt and heeled silver boots. Neither wore masks and Juliette could just make out the engagement ring around Christine's neck.

Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you  
Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you

Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies  
Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you  
Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes  
Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you

What a night! What a crowd!  
Makes you glad  
Makes you proud  
All the crème, de la crème

Watching us, watching them  
All our fears are in the past  
Three months of relief  
Of delight, of Elysian peace

And we can breathe at last  
No more notes, no more ghost  
Here's a health, here's a toast  
To a prosperous year

To our friends who are here  
And may the splendor never fade  
What a blessed release  
And what a masquerade

Juliette was the one to sing this finishing line.

Think of it, a secret engagement  
Look, your future bride, just think of it  
But, why is it secret? What have we to hide?  
You promised me, no, Raoul, please don't, they'll see  
Well then let them see, it's an engagement, not a crime

Christine, what are you afraid of?  
Let's not argue  
(Let's not argue)  
Please pretend  
(I can only hope)  
You will understand in time  
(I'll understand in time)

The music became faster and more intense as the many different colored faces blurred together. At last they all made it up onto the large staircase.

Masquerade! Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you

Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows, spinning reds

Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you

By now everyone was of the staircase but as they all sang the celebratory line an ominous figure appeared at the top of the staircase. It was Erik dressed as Red Death. The costume was brilliant the giant skull's head that was his mask hat a red hat with a large feather. It looked nothing like that stupid outfit Gerard Butler had worn. The costume had a long blood red cape, poofy black and red sleeves, black and red pants, and a gold, black, and red waistcoat. Juliette marveled at the fact that he had created this and her intricate dress within the time constraints he had.

Why so silent, good messieurs?  
Did you think that I had left you for good?  
Have you missed me, good messieurs?  
I have written you an opera!

His voice was threatening as he pulled out a musical score that Juliette knew to be the opera he had been writing.

Here I bring the finished score -  
"Don Juan Triumphant!"

He threw the book at Andre who, not quick enough to catch it, missed. Juliette rushed forward and caught it by the tips of her fingers.

I advise you  
to comply -  
my instructions  
should be clear -  
Remember  
there are worse things  
than a shattered chandelier . . .

He motioned Christine closer and as if in a trance she moved forward. Once he was within arms-reach he gasped the necklace holding her engagement ring and ripped it from Christine's neck.

Your chains are still mine -  
you will sing for me!

With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Panic arose and Juliette moved quickly to find her sister and make sure Meg didn't get trampled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Raoul approaching her mother.

Well, this ball certainly didn't turn out the way everyone else expected it to. Only then did Juliette realize she still held Erik's opera. _"Ah well, I'll give it to the managers in the morning. They've probably already fled with their tails between their legs." _She thought to herself. And with that she continued her search for Meg.


	21. Murder Plans and Mourning

The day after the masquerade was chaotic to say the least. People were in a panic and nobody knew what exactly was going on. Because of this it was not surprising that there was a loud conversion going on in the manager's office that had begun almost as soon as Juliette handed over the script. The girl in question was now standing in a corner listening to the argument, She had been quite pleased when Christine finally got a backbone and argued with Carlotta. Suddenly Juliette's mother and sister entered with another note. After a collective groan Madame Giry began to read out the letter.

Fondest greetings to you all!  
few instructions just before rehearsal starts:

Carlotta must be taught to act  
Not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage  
Our Don Jan Must lose some weight- It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age  
And my managers must learn  
That their place is in an office, not the arts

As for Miss Christine Daaé  
No doubt she'll do her best—  
It's true her voice is good  
She knows, though, should she wish to excel  
She has much still to learn  
If pride will let her return to me, her teacher  
Her teacher...

Your obedient friend

"and Angel"

Madame Giry finished and Juliette did her best to stop herself from laughing at Erik's subtle jabs. Then, the Viscount spoke up,

We have all been blind—  
And yet the answer is staring us in the face  
This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend

We're listening

Go on

Said Firmin. Raoul elaborated.

We shall play his game  
Perform his work, but remember we hold the ace  
For, if Miss Daaé sings, he is certain to attend

We make certain the doors are barred  
We make certain our men are there  
they're armed

The curtain falls, his reign will end! The managers and Raoul all sang this and Juliette's eyes widened in shock and fear. She had briefly forgotten this part.

Madness! Cried Madame Giry in warning.

I'm not so sure

Not if it works Argued the managers

This is madness! Repeated Madame Giry,

The tide will turn!

Monsieur, believe me—  
There is no way of turning the tide! Madame Giry tried to convince them.

You stick to ballet!  
Snapped back Andre

Then help us! Raoul begged but Juliette's mother while upset refused.  
Monsieur, I can't  
Instead of warning us  
Help us!

I wish I could

Don't make excuses!  
Or could it be that you're on his side?

Meg and Juliette shot each other worried looks behind the manager's back. If Madame Giry got in trouble on suspicion of being connected to the Phantom then things would really go up in smoke.

Juliette made a dash toward the door. She had to warn Erik as she left she heard Christine break down. Juliette ran to the Prima Donna room and opened the mirror. Once she re-latched it she ran down the hallway. As she neared the lair Juliette tripped and fell to the ground skimming her hands. She swore.

"Language," a voice chided. "You don't want your mother hearing you speak that way. Erik was stepping out of a spare room as Juliette made her way over still panting. "Good lord, what's wrong," asked Erik catching sight of her panic.

"You…managers…murder."

"Slow down. Here come over to the couch and I will fix your hands. She did as told and sat down to catcher her breath. Erik returned with some rubbing alcohol and gauze. "Now what seems to be the problem?" he asked gently taking one of her small hands in his and dabbing the alcohol on. Juliette hissed at the sting but then spoke.

"The managers. They plan to put on your show and then catch and possibly kill you." Erik paused and looked at Juliette's face which showed no small amount of fear.

"Do you really think they're going to catch me?" he said.

"I honestly don't know Erik. They're bringing the police in now. The only thing I know at this point is that I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." Juliette replied.

"You ran all the way down here, injuring yourself in the process, simply to warn me?" Erik shook his head a wry smile on his face. "You never cease to surprise me, Juliette. I appreciate the warning. Now I can prepare for whatever they plan. But I don't want you to worry me."

"I can't help it! Everything is just going mad!" said Juliette.

"I suppose it is but I'm not going to back down. I promise you that I will do my best to stay safe. But right now I think that you have something else to worry about." Erik said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I see you haven't read the script for _Don Juan _yet. If I recall correctly there happens to be a solo dance in the second act that I requested you do." Erik said giving her a small half-smile.

"A solo? In your opera Erik? Are you serious?" Juliette asked in shock. This opera was his life's work and he had written in a dance specifically for her.

"Yes, I am entirely serious." Stated Erik as Juliette hugged him.

"Thank you. I promise I won't disappoint you!" she said excitedly.

"I never thought you would. Now I think you should hurry upstairs. And be careful with those hands of yours." he told her.

"Will do." Said Juliette, giving a mock salute before heading out of the lair.

/

Erik hadn't been totally surprised by the revelation that those fools who ran his theatre and the Vicomte were trying to capture him. However, that did not make Juliette's desperate run down to his home any less touching. He did feel a little bad about causing her to worry. Erik went to his writing desk and began to plan out what to do next.

Perhaps now was also a good time to check on Christine, he thought to himself. Heading to one of the passages he searched around the opera house until he heard his angel's voice just near the hallway to the girl's dormitory. Erik could also distinguish Meg Giry's voice.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to go with you to the graveyard?" Meg asked.

"No thank you, Meg. I need to talk to my father alone." Christine said. _So, she was going to the graveyard. Perhaps this is a chance for me to get her back, _Erik thought to himself. He hurried outside and found an unattended carriage. Quickly pulling his wide-brimmed hat down he waited for Christine to come out.

Not long after Christine came out. In the dark, she did not notice who was driving. She entered the carriage after giving him the address. And they drove to the graveyard. Once she had gotten out of the carriage and was in the graveyard, Erik carefully climbed down and headed to a mausoleum which he hid climbed up and hid behind. Erik watched as Christine sang to her father in a longing and angelic voice. He fell in love with her more and more each time he saw and heard her. Once her song had finished he decided it was time to make his move.

_**Wandering Child So lost, so helpless **_

_**Yearning for my guidance **_

_Angel or father _ _ Friend or Phantom Who is that there staring?_

Christine sang in return as she turned to see him as if half in a daze.

_**Have you forgotten your angel?**_

He sang softly and hypnotically just as he had in the passages as he took her to his home.

_Angel, oh, speak, What endless longing_

_ Echoes in this whisper _

Now it was his turn to sing,

_**Too long you've wandered in winter**_

_** Far from my fathering gaze… **_

_Wildly my mind beats against you _

_**You resist… But your soul obeys!**_

Now they both sang as Christine faced him throwing her arms out,

_**Angel of Music**_ _**You**_/_I_ _**denied**_ _you_/_**me**_

_**Turning from true beauty**_

_**Angel of Music!**_ _**Do not shun me**_/_My protector_

_**Come to**_ _**your**_/_me __**strange angel**_

_** I am your Angel of Music**_

_** Come to your Angel of Music **_

It was working, she was coming towards him. Suddenly, the Vicomte came running into the graveyard yelling at Christine to stop, making her snap out of the trance-like state she was in. She ran into the Vicomte's arms.

"Bravo monsieur," he called tauntingly as he threw a small device that caused a small flame to erupt right where the couple was about to step. "Order your fine horses," in frustration Erik gave what sounded like a maniacal laugh and threw another few flames as the lovers tried to escape. At last, he let them go, but as they left he called in a furious voice. "Now, let it be war upon you both!"


	22. The Phantom's Opera

Erik's Opera was probably the most difficult production that the company had ever put on. Erik was meticulous about each detail, leaving instructions on the blocking and sets.

To be quite honest she was pretty sure the only thing he didn't have a large hand in was the dancing. Probably due to the fact that not even the great Phantom of the Opera ever dared question Madame Giry on dance.

Juliette had thrown herself into learning the choreography. He solo was especially difficult. The dance was fast-paced and passionate. At one point she had to do 28 fouette turns in a row.

It was tough but she was determined not to let Erik down. She knew that things were going to go crazy near the end but she would make sure her part went smoothly.

Everyone in the opera house was on edge. Even the usually calm Madame Giry was rather tightly wound. She was far more strict than normal. Both Meg and Juliette could tell that their mother was upset.

Erik had been right when he said that she would have a lot on her plate. Besides simply having practice for the group dances and normal rehearsals, Juliette also had extra practice sessions for her solo. In fact, she was in one currently.

"Get your leg higher up in that kick turn." Said Madame Giry sternly. Sighing slightly Juliette repeated the move while applying the surprise.

She had her normal practice outfit on, a white leotard with pink tights and pointe shoes, the only difference was that she was using a longer skirt than her normal tutu.

Rising on point Juliette kicked one leg up and used the momentum to turn around. She then did several turns on both feet before sliding down into a split. By the time she hit the final position Juliette was panting a little.

"Good work Juliette. You are dismissed." Said her mother with an approving nod. As Juliette left the practice room she walked down a hallway and heard crying coming from the direction of the chapel.

Curious Juliette went towards the sound and opened the door to find Christine crying on the ground. Sighing, Juliette set down her bag and moved to comfort her friend.

Upon feeling Juliette's touch Christine jumped and tried to hide her tears.

"Oh sorry, do you want to be alone here?" she asked.

"No it is fine. Besides, it seems that your need is greater than mine." Said Juliette. "I just heard crying and came to check what was happening."

"Oh Juliette, I don't think I can do this. The chapel is the only place I feel safe now. I can feel the Phantom all around. This seems to be the only place he will for certain not watch me. Everyone is relying on me, from the managers to Raoul. He keeps speaking about how he will find and capture the Phantom. I know I should be happy but part of me doesn't want anything to happen to my angel. Even after all that has happened." Christine was now openly sobbing into Juliette's shoulder.

"Christine. I don't know entirely what to say. It is important that this opera happens. Important to both the managers and your angel. He wrote it just for you. I know you must be under a lot of stress. And that isn't right. If you feel that way you need to get a backbone and stand up to Raoul and tell him how you feel. People who love you don't go around pressuring their loved one into doing something. If he keeps this up then I might rethink that engagement ring. But the most important thing you need to remember is that you aren't alone in this. You have me, Madame Giry, Meg, and all your other friends to support you."

Christine seemed to calm down after Juliette's little speech. Drying her eyes she looked and Juliette.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so. And between you and me I am not so sure that the managers are going to be successful. Your angel is rather clever."

"That's the thing though I know I should hate him and I am a bit scared of him but a part of me still loves him. You always speak like you know him." She gave Juliette a questioning look and Juliette tried to think of how best to answer.

"Your angel is a very lonely man. The only way he truly knows how to express himself is through music. You inspire him and I think that his love for you has gotten caught up in a large number of other emotions." She stated, dodging the question about knowing Erik.

"I just wish things would go back to how they were before and that I could rewind time." Said Christine with a sigh.

"Me too Christine, me too." Replied Juliette standing up and gathering her things.

/

Rehearsals were going adequately for the Phantom's opera Erik was pleased with the work of Juliette, Christine, and the orchestra. However, the chorus and sets left much to be desired.

He heard footsteps and turned to see a tired Juliette come down the pathway.

"Hello, is practice going well?" he asked.

"You tell me. With all your micromanaging I would think you would know." She replied.

"Well, I think that you personally are doing well." Told her resulting in her giving him a small smile.

"I don't think I have ever practised this hard for any performance." She said to him.

"Well, I am sure everything will go off without a hitch. At least for me." Erik said. Juliette looked concerned.

"Have you found a way to combat what the managers are planning." She asked.

"I believe I have but don't you worry about it." Juliette raised her eyebrows at him.

"As long as nobody gets permanently hurt. I swear you have everyone in this opera house wound more tightly than a backdrop cable."

"This opera is my life's work I won't let it be ruined by some foolish mistake," Erik replied sharply. Juliette held her hands up in surrender.

"Not criticizing, just commenting. You have seen how upset Christine is haven't you?" she added tentatively.

"Once she fully understands the opera and the work I put into it then I hope that she will see that I am the one that cares about her." Said Erik although a part of him felt as if he was trying to convince himself. Juliette looked at him with a perceptive glance but said nothing.

"Well, it will certainly be an interesting performance." With a sigh, she stood up and moved over to where Erik was sitting on the organ bench and gave him a hug from behind leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Whatever for?" Juliette asked as she pulled back and sat on the bench in the opposite direction of him.

"For everything that you have given me. Your time, your acceptance, your friendship…" he trailed off.

"Erik, those are things you never need to thank me for. Whatever, happens you will most certainly always have my friendship." After a brief pause, she said. "I suppose I should get going now. Lots of practice you know."

Erik nodded and watched his little dancer leaving. Antoinette truly had a sweet daughter.

/

The night of the premiere of _Don Juan Triumphant _arrived and Juliette was dressed up in her costume, which she quite liked. The skirt was long so that is spread out when she raised her leg and it was coloured red gold and black the bodice was similarly coloured and had invisible straps. She wore a red rose in her hair and red dance shoes.

To be honest, she was feeling more nervous about what she knew would happen with Erik than she was about her solo. Her mother came into the dressing room.

"Nervous for tonight?" she asked fixing the flower in Juliette's hair.

"No kidding." Said Juliette.

"Whatever happens tonight I want you to keep yourself and Meg safe as best you can. Who knows what tonight will bring." Said Madame Giry.

/

The opera went pretty well for the first two acts. The crowd was enthralled by the slightly scandalous story and lovely music. By the time act three came around it was time for Juliette's solo.

As she pranced out on stage holding a fan in one hand, all that was going through her head was that she needed to make this the best performance of her life. As she danced Juliette allowed Erik's music to wash over her with the dance movements getting faster as the music reached its climax. She ended the dance in a split looking out and smiling at the audience. "You were beautiful!" said Meg giving her a quick hug before rushing off to make an entrance for a small scene she was in.

Now it was time for the finale As Christine stepped onstage singing she sounded lovely, It was obvious that the song was tailored to fit her. Madame Giry wrapped an arm around Juliette and Meg.

A small gasp came from Meg as a hooded figure stepped onstage who was most certainly not Piangi. Juliette watched in fear as the scene she knew so well played out. A part of her hoped things would change but as she expected as soon as Erik proposed to Christine, Christine removed the mask.

At that moment pandemonium ensued Juliette grabbed Meg's hand as a shot rang out and suddenly the chandelier began to fall. She saw Erik pull a lever and he and Christine plummeted through the floor of the stage.

A fire had also been started from the fallen chandelier and people were trying to get out. Juliette's mother had gone to help the Vicomte telling them not to follow. Once out of sight Meg turned to Juliette.

"So are we staying out of it?" she had a slightly mischievous look.

"Like hell, we are come on." Said Juliette and the sisters hurried off


	23. Down Once More

Erik was furious as he pulled Christine through the passages. She had pulled off his mask in front of everyone in the audience. It was just like the gypsy fair again. People had been terrified.

_**Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair…**_

_** Down we plunge to the prison of my mind…**_

_** Down that path into darkness deep as hell!**_

_** Why, you ask,**_

_** Was I bound and chained**_

_** In this cold and dismal place?**_

_** Not for any mortal sin,'**_

_** But the wickedness of my abhorrent face!**_

As Erik ranted a mob could be heard in the distance following behind. Erik continued to sing.

_**Hounded out by everyone,**_

_** Met with hatred everywhere,**_

_** Not kind words from anyone,**_

_** No compassion anywhere…**_

_** Christine…**_

_** Why?**_

Erik felt tears of betrayal in his eyes. When they reached his home he took the wedding dress he had made her and stuffed it in Christine's hands, telling her to put it on.

/

Before heading down Juliette and Meg pulled off their dance shoes and put on two spare boy's costumes. It would be too difficult to try and run down there wearing their costumes. Upon reaching the tunnels, Juliette grabbed Meg's hand. "Stay close, I don't want you to get lost."

"What are we going to do?" asked Meg as they hurried through the passages.

"Delay the mob. Almost all the passages lead to the lair in some way, but if we can get them to go into one of the longer passages it may slow them down." Said Juliette.

"What about traps?"

"I'm gonna try and set a few off. At least the non-lethal ones." Juliette's heart was pounding.

Lucky for the pair of them the two girls ran into the mob soon.

"Where did the monster go?" asked a random man.

"We caught a glimpse of him going this way." Said Juliette pointing to a passage off to the left. Meg nodded in agreement.

"Alright men, this way." Said the man who seemed to be in charge.

"What now?" hissed Meg.

"There is a set of steps coming up. One of them will cause hole to open up and dump the person who tripped it into some water. Accidently push as many people as possible in when we reach it." Juliette whispered back.

Sure enough, a minute later the stair was tripped. Meg and Juliette had slipped around towards the back and as the hole opened up the girls subtly pushed about five men into the hole. The loud splash surprised everyone. Carefully Juliette and Meg lept across the hole and got to the front again. As the mob continued the two girls kept finding ways to secretly sabotage the crowd's progress.

/

Christine stumbled out into the main room of the lair. Erik looked at her. She was absolutely gorgeous in the dress. The white satin and lace fit her perfectly. However, she was most certainly upset.

_Have you gorged yourself at last_

_ In your lust for blood?_

_ Am I now to be prey_

_ To your lust for flesh_

Erik was slightly surprised at the vehemence with which she said this, however, this did not stop him.

_**That fate which condemns me**_

_** To wallow in blood **_

_** Has also denied me**_

_** The joys of the flesh**_

_** This face, this infection**_

_** Which poisons our love…**_

Erik softened his voice for a moment

_**This face which earns**_

_** A mother's fear and loathing**_

_** A mask my first **_

_** Unfeeling scrap of clothing**_

For a moment Christine seemed to pity him and anger reared inside Erik. He forced the veil onto her head.

_**Pity comes too late!**_

_** Turn around and face your fate!**_

_** An eternity of this **_

_** Before your eyes.**_

Christine stared at him.

_This haunted face_

_Hold no horror for me now._

_ It's in your soul _

_ That the true distortion lies _

Suddenly, there was a sound and the Viscount appeared. Erik grinned in an uncharacteristically cruel manner. The boy begged to be let in and Erik held Christine back as she asked the boy to leave. It hurt Erik to know she would never look at him that way.

Erik let him in and the boy ran to Christine. Erik walked over and grabbed his Punjab lasso. Sneaking up behind the foolish Viscount, he through the noose around his neck and pulled it so that the boy was just barely standing on the ground. Christine cried out.

_**Start a new life with me**_

_**Buy his freedom with your love**_

_** Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!**_

_** This is the choice**_

_** This is the point of no return **_

The three of them began to sing over each other as he gave his ultimatum

_Angel of Music…_

_You deceived me_

_ I gave my mind blindly _

As she stepped towards him as he demanded she make her choice_. _

_Pitiful creature of darkness_

_What kind of life have you know_

_God give me courage to show you,_

_ You are not alone… _

And then, she was kissing him. His first reaction was shock and joy. No woman had ever kissed him like that. But as the pulled apart Erik realized something. He could not keep Christine here. She didn't love him and there was no way he could force her to. In his obsession over her, he had become the monster so many accused him of being. Just because the world had destroyed most of his happiness didn't mean Erik had the right to destroy hers. Stepping over to Raoul he used a candle to sever the rope. Grabbing the boy he pushed him toward Christine.

"Go, take her. Forget me. Forget all of this." As the two lovers left, Erik stumbled over to his music box and crying slightly sang,

_**Masquerade Paper faces on parade…**_

_** Masquerade Hide your face so the world will never find you…**_

Erik felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Christine who handed him the ring he had given her. She was crying.

_**Christine, I love you…**_

He sang to her as she left. As she and Raoul disappeared around the corner he heard the sounds of a mob. With a sigh Erik moved to his chair and Covered it and himself with his black cloak.

/

The mob finally reached the lair and to Juliette's relief they found it empty. As the crowd searched for the Phantom they essentially trashed the area. She and Meg moved over to the throne-like chair. A black cloak was draped over it. The pair pulled off the cloak to reveal a porcelain white mask. The two girls looked at it and then each other in wonder.


	24. Epilogue

It had been three days since the _Don Juan Triumphant _incident.

Only a small fire had been caused and while a few people were injured there were no deaths. The fire itself had been contained to the auditorium so most of the theatre remained intact. As for Raoul and Christine, they had come back up from the lair claiming that the Phantom had disappeared, and had only kidnapped Christine as a distraction to that he wouldn't get shot.

Juliette had a feeling that story was Christine's idea. A thank you for letting them go. All of this ran through Juliette's head as she fastened her cloak tight about her when the voice of her mother stopped her.

"Where are you off to Juliette?" Juliette turned to see her mother standing in the entryway. Madame Giry looked the same as ever. Juliette smiled to herself. Leave it to her mother to be able to look the same even after an event like the one that had just happened.

"I have to go and see if he is there," Juliette involuntarily clutched her locket. Her mother nodded in understanding.

"I suppose I should have expected this. If you find him tell him to... take care." She paused and looked at Juliette sternly, "And be careful yourself." Juliette nodded, finished pulling on her dark green cloak, and stepped out into the evening.

It was dusk and Juliette knew it would be unsafe to walk all the way to the opera house so she hailed a carriage.

"To the Opera Populaire," she told the driver who just nodded and the carriage set off. Once she had paid the driver Juliette looked up at the building. The outside may look the same, but she knew the inside was a very different thing.

In truth, the Populaire wasn't the same, and neither were its people. Making sure that nobody was watching, Juliette snuck around to the side of the building where what looked like a drain pipe, big enough for a person to walk through, was covered by a grate.

Juliette knew better than to judge by appearances. Fiddling with something near the grate there was at last, a series of clicking sounds. The grate opened and Juliette quickly went through, closing the gate behind her and hurrying through the pipe.

The tunnel itself was damp and dark. This meant Juliette had to light a match so as to see the way forward. Lucky for her she already knew which traps to avoid and where, meaning that she made fast progress.

At last she reached a curtain, which she pushed aside to real the Phantom's home. Juliette looked around. Things were spread all around music, drawings, etc. Some of it was obviously from the mob's raid but the other part seemed as if someone had been packing.

"Erik?" she called out. There was no response. Grief and fear rose up inside of Juliette. She walked over to the organ and saw some of his drawings, one of which, she recognized.

It was an image of three girls stretching together in ballet outfits. One girl was very young, with a white ribbon in her golden-blonde hair, the next was the oldest with chocolate brown curls and brown doe-like eyes, and the last was average height with bright blue eyes, dark-blonde hair and a slightly mischievous smile.

"I wondered if you would come." Said a voice behind her. Juliette jumped and turned to see Erik standing behind her. He was dressed in his usual evening attire and wore his half mask. "I couldn't really think why you would come but I am not entirely surprised." He continued.

"Oh Erik!" she hugged him. "I was so worried for you. I had to come and see if you were alright." Juliette looked around. I'm sorry for everything the mob ruined." Erik shook his head.

"It isn't your fault." After a pause he asked, "How is Christine? I assume she and that boy are happy." He turned around and continued picking things up and packing them, clearly trying to hide his expression.

"Christine is fine, a little shaken, but fine. She actually broke up with Raoul after they left the opera house. She said she couldn't give up all she had worked for and that it was probably better if they stayed just friends. She actually gave me this for you. I guess she figured I would try and find you." Juliette handed him and envelope.

Erik took it somewhat shocked. Opening it he quickly read the short note. As he read the grief on his face lessened slightly. Erik then tucked it away in his coat pocket.

"Thank you, Juliette," Erik said to her. Juliette nodded and then look up at him.

"So, I take by all this that you are leaving." Erik nodded.

"I'm a wanted man. I will have to get out of Paris and probably even France itself. I have contacts in other places so don't worry." He told her as he continued packing.

"Is there any way I can help?" asked Juliette, unfastening her cloak and laying it on a chair.

"No, I'm not taking much. Mostly just clothes, my violin, and some music." Juliette nodded. "The rest I am leaving here."

"Will you ever come back?" Juliette asked. Erik paused.

"If I can and when it is safe then perhaps I will. I am sealing all but one entrance." He told her.

"Then I will try and make sure it stays intact." Said Juliette. Erik looked at her.

"You know there may be one thing that you could help me with. He turned and picked up some letters, adding a few sentences to one of them, before putting each of them in an addressed envelope. He then handed three of them to her. Juliette looked down. One was addressed to her mother, one to Jamie, and the other to Christine. "I would appreciate if you could deliver these." Juliette nodded and set them by her cloak so she would not forget them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She told him but she was not smiling there was sadness in her eyes. Erik, who had just shut his violin case looked at her with his head tilted slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She shook her head trying to sound like her normal, optimistic self. "What makes you think something is wrong," she asked a little too fast.

"Juliette, I've known you for quite a while. I can tell when you're upset," said Erik, crossing his arms. "You aren't exactly a hard person to read." Juliette sighed and sat down.

"I just feel so guilty Erik." She told him. This answer clearly surprised him as he was speechless for a moment.

"Guilty? What on earth for? You are the last person I would blame for any of this mess." Erik sat down next to her and hesitantly put his arm around the girl. Juliette raised her face from her hands.

"I knew this would happen. I knew how this whole Christine ordeal ended and I didn't stop it. The day you dropped that backdrop I made a promise. I promised that I would make sure you got a happy ending not the one in the play. But I failed." She was now all out sobbing.

"Oh, Juliette," Erik said softly running a hand through her hair in order to calm her. "You know, only you would find the kindness in your heart to try and do that. And as I recall you did try and stop some of this and I didn't listen." He paused. "My dear you did not truly fail. As I have learned many times over, life isn't fair. But that doesn't mean it can't have its happy moments." He looked at her directly in the eyes, blue facing gold. "You have been the cause of some of my happiest moments. You were the one who was always happy to come here and keep me company. You were the one who always comforted me and made me laugh. You were the one who didn't run and who became my first real friend. Don't you see? You didn't fail. The end part was simply not the happiest. Never blame yourself, Juliette." Juliette stared at him.

"You mean it?" she asked, and Erik nodded. Juliette dried her eyes. "I am going to miss you so much. I don't know what I'll do without you." She said.

"You'll find a way. And it isn't forever. Besides, I know you are going to become a brilliant dancer _mon Cheri_" Erik told her. "Which reminds me..." he got up and went behind the curtain and then brought back a flat package. Juliette opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful painting around the size of a sheet of paper.

The image was of the first night she ever danced. Upon the catwalk, she saw a small image of a boy with red hair watching from above. Just visible in the wings were the figures of her mother and Meg, both in perfect detail.

Box five was also there which if you looked closely had someone in it. And then there was Juliette herself. And here was the one difference. In real life, she had been in the background and yet, in the picture she stood center stage, dancing the lead.

"It's fantastic Erik all the detail and..." Juliette trailed off shocked. "You took the time to make this for me?"

"I thought you might want something to remember me by if anything ever happened." Said Erik with a shrug as he came to sit back down. Juliette set the picture aside and pulled Erik into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Erik," she said as they pulled apart. There was silence for a moment. "Erik will you sing for me one last time?" There was a slight plea in her voice. Erik gave he a small smile. "Of course, I can, Juliette. And I think I know just the song." He walked over toward his piano and began to play a familiar tune.

_****_

_**It is love we must hold onto  
Never easy, but we try  
Sometimes our happiness is captured  
Somehow, our time and place stand still  
Love lives on inside our hearts and always will**_

_**Maybe some moments weren't so perfect  
Maybe some memories not so sweet  
But we have to know some bad times  
Or our lives are incomplete  
Then when the shadows overtake us  
Just when we feel all hope is gone  
We'll hear our song and know once more  
Our song lives on**_

Erik stood up but continued to sing perfectly in tune. He walked to where Juliette was standing and scooped her up bridal style, like he used to when he carried to bed when she was little, and then spun her around once before setting her down on the sofa.

_**Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone  
But when all else has been forgotten  
Still our song lives on  
**_

Juliette never stopped smiling as he was singing, for that was her song, the one that he wrote for her. After a moment Erik looked at his watch.

"It appears that it is time for me to leave." He said.

"I will walk out with you." With that, he picked up his violin case and a smaller travel bag. Juliette stowed the letters in her cloak as she put her cloak on and picked up the painting that Erik had given her. They walked out in silence, neither sure what to say.

They reached the entrance Juliette had come through and Erik secured it in place. To Juliette's surprise a black coach was waiting outside for them. A man wearing Persian robes stepped out.

"Erik, we must hurry," he said and then nodded to Juliette in acknowledgment. "Juliette is an acquaintance of mine Nadir Kahn. Nadir, this is a dear friend of mine Mademoiselle Juliette Giry." Juliette curtsied to Nadir.

Seeing that she and Erik needed to finish goodbyes Nadir took the cases to the coach.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye then. Promise me you'll stay safe. I want to see you back all in one piece." She paused and then took out a handkerchief that she had sown the initials J.G. into and handed it to Erik.

"Keep this, so you don't forget about me." Erik took the piece of cloth.

"I will never forget you _mon cheri_. And when it is safe I will try and keep in touch." Juliette looked at him.

"Erik... could you remove the mask briefly just one last time. Please." She asked. Erik paused they were alone aside from Nadir. Slowly Erik removed his mask revealing the deformed side of his face. Juliette smiled up at him.

"Now that's the Erik I know." She gave him a friendly peck on the cheek and one last hug as he replaced the mask.

"Now hurry, I don't want you to get caught." She told him as he got into the coach. Leaning out the window Erik took her hand.

"You take care of yourself as well as your mother and sister. Au revoir, _Mon Petit Danseur." _

"Au revoir Erik," whispered Juliette as she watched the coach rolling away. And somehow be it intuition, or just blind faith, Juliette knew that The Ballerina and The Phantom, would meet again.

_**Fin**_

(Well two years of hard work but the story of Erik and Juliette has come to a close. For now. I have just put up another story involving those two called the Ballerina's Wedding (no it is not Erik x Juliette) so if you liked this then please feel free to check the other one for reading)


	25. Acknowledgements

The credit for this story must go out to more than just myself. I must, of course, thank Sir Andrew Loyd Webber for providing the musical, Gaston Leroux for all canon characters, and Beauty and the Beast from 2017 for _How Does a Moment Last Forever. _Thanks, should also go to my dance teacher Camille for the knowledge about ballet and my French teachers for translation of the French terms. As for the rest of the story, it could not have been made without the help of my wonderful friends who have given me ideas and have helped me out of some heavy writer's block. Thank you to everyone who allowed me to ramble on about my obsession with this musical. And thank you to anyone who took the time to read this.

Your obedient writer,

MissyQueenofEvil


End file.
